The Key's to the Future
by HB always
Summary: HB of course! :P I'm a new author but ya of course there's more comin' Botan and Koenma r siblings, oh did i mention that everyone is trying to capture Botan & that i JUST finish writing it. the story is now improved and way updated!
1. girl sits at the corner of a candy store

The Keys to the Future  
  
By: Riku-Chan/Maggie......I go by Rikku....computer hates me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the products in my story(s)  
  
~The Story~  
  
Botan got a house in the living world because Koenma said that she'd be there more often. Koenma said that he'd pay for everything that Botan needed for the house but she had to pay for her clothes.  
  
"So Botan, how is moving in?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you guys for helping," Botan said as she carried in a box of stuff she had brought from spirit world and the guys besides Hiei, brought in furniture.  
  
"It's no problem," Kurama said.  
  
"Only if Shrimp would help," Kuwabara said.  
  
~After everything was brought in side~  
  
"So tonight you're going to unpack?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yep," Botan said as she took something's out of a box and set them around the house.  
  
"So tomorrow we can have a party here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Nope," Botan said as she put more things out.  
  
"Why not?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Koenma gave me orders that I can't have a party here," Botan said.  
  
"What if it was just us and the girls?" Kurama asked.  
  
"What about Hiei?" Botan asked.  
  
"Where did half pint go?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He left awhile ago," Yusuke said.  
  
"And Hiei, than can we come over?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I guess, if you guys don't make a mess or Koenma will kill me," Botan said.  
  
"Sweet! We'll see you tomorrow," Yusuke said and they left.  
  
~Next day~  
  
"Hey Botan," Yusuke walked into her house, not bothering to knock or ring the door bell.  
  
"Yusuke, should we have knocked or something?" Kayko asked.  
  
"Ya man, that's like not polite," Kuwabara said.  
  
"When are you ever polite?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"She has a point Kuwabara," Kurama said.  
  
"You guys need to stop picking on Kuzuma," Yukina said. Hiei just walked in silently.  
  
"Botan? Are you even home?" Yusuke looked around the upper floor, than the middle, than the lower. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Kurama said.  
  
"Is there any where else she could be?" Kuwabara asked. They heard a door open than a bunch of girls laughing.  
  
"You should have told us you got a pool," Kayko said as she walked inside.  
  
"Did you find Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Ya, she's out side on her phone," Kayko said.  
  
"Who is she talking to?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Koenma," Kayko said.  
  
"Why?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She got bored of waiting for us," Kayko said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Going to put on a swimming suit, Botan's letting me borrow one," Kayko said.  
  
"Isn't my sister going to swim?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She doesn't want to," Kayko said and went up the stairs. The guys went out side to see a huge pool with no one in it.  
  
"Where's the party?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"There isn't one baka," Hiei finally spoke.  
  
"Of course not," Botan said from a lawn chair.  
  
"There you are!" Yusuke said.  
  
"I see Puu isn't here," Botan said.  
  
"No, when he heard it was your house he decided not to come," Yusuke said.  
  
"Who's got him?" Botan asked.  
  
"Kurama's girlfriend," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Who's that?" Botan asked.  
  
"I believe you know her well," Kurama said. "Rikku."  
  
"Rikku?" Botan's mouth dropped open. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really," Kurama said.  
  
"Botan, can we go swimming now?" Kayko walked out in a one piece. As for Botan she wore a two piece red Hawaiian bikini.  
  
"Botan," Shizuru said. "You're not really going swimming in that are you?"  
  
"Oh, come on sis," Kuwabara said.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that suit, I like it," Yusuke said.  
  
"That's why this is my tanning suit," Botan said and left to change. Yusuke put a finger to his lips and snuck inside.  
  
"Yusuke, you shouldn't..." Kurama shouted as there was a scream and the sound of glass braking and the guys ran in side to see Yusuke in the middle of the stairs with glass in his hair.  
  
"Yusuke! You pervert!!" Botan screamed as she walked out of her room in a dark blue one piece swim suit.  
  
"Botan?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei smirked at the entertainment.  
  
"Yusuke! You're paying for that!!" Botan yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke stood up and brushed off his hair. "You didn't have to throw a vase at me!"  
  
"You shouldn't have been spying on me you!!" Botan yelled as she walked past the guys not really caring what they thought right now.  
  
"Um, Botan?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Botan turned on her heel.  
  
"...nothing..." Kuwabara said in a whisper and Botan walked out side to the girls with a smile on her face.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
"What do you guys want to do now?" Kayko asked.  
  
"I don't care," Shizuru said.  
  
"Night games," Yusuke said. (A/N: Hey, it's truth or dare this time.)  
  
"I don't have a very big yard," Botan said.  
  
"You don't have a fence and your yard is connected to the park," Kuwabara said.  
  
"He's actually made a point," Yusuke said.  
  
"Shove it Urimeshi!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"What night game do you have in mind Yusuke?" Kurama said.  
  
"Did you guys know there's a corn field over there?" Botan asked.  
  
"What are you thinking onna?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Bloody Murder?" Botan asked.  
  
"You'd play that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I had a childhood too!!" Botan yelled. "Of course I would!"  
  
"Calm down Botan," Kurama said.  
  
"You just didn't have a very long one," Yusuke said and Botan whacked him in the head.  
  
"I lived my full life!" Botan said. "I see you know nothing of life."  
  
"Tell us Botan, what happens to us when we die?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"When we die, or died, for me..." Botan said. "Are souls ...form into our most liked age. For me it was 16. Than when you die, it will be 15, if you don't get any stronger."  
  
"Really?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes," Botan said.  
  
"So are we going to play?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Sure," Kurama said.  
  
"Who's it?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"I'll do it!" Botan said. "I have a number in my head...who ever guess right is not it...between Yusuke and Kuwabara."  
  
"7," Kuwabara said.  
  
"4," Yusuke said.  
  
"I never said what it was out of..." Botan said. "But Yusuke got it."  
  
"So now its Kurama and Kuwabara," Botan said. "Out of 20."  
  
"15," Kuwabara said.  
  
"3," Kurama said.  
  
"Kuwabara was closer," Botan said. "Hiei don't cheat."  
  
"19," Kurama said.  
  
"10," Hiei said.  
  
"Kayko, Kurama," Botan said.  
  
"17," Kayko said.  
  
"8," Kurama said.  
  
"Kayko's closer," Botan said. "Shizuru, Kurama."  
  
"12," Shizuru said.  
  
"20," Kurama said.  
  
"Kurama got it," Botan said. "Shizuru, Yukina."  
  
"5," Yukina said.  
  
"14," Shizuru said.  
  
"Yukina was closer," Botan said. "Shizuru's it." They all walked up to the corn field.  
  
"Go, Shizuru," Yusuke said and Shizuru went and hid in the corn field.  
  
"Ready?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We should pair up in teams," Kuwabara said.  
  
"A girl with a boy," Yusuke said and moved closer to Kayko.  
  
"Sounds good," Kuwabara moved closer to Yukina.  
  
"I'll go with Shizuru," Kurama said.  
  
"That leaves me and Hiei...NO!" Botan said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said and sat under the tree. "I'm not playing."  
  
"Don't be a party pooper," Kayko said.  
  
"Come on Hiei," Kurama said. "I will give you something that you like if you play."  
  
"Really?" Hiei's eye's widened.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said. "I bet Botan has some."  
  
"Let's go," Hiei stood up and they split up.  
  
"Hiei, do you know how to play?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said. "It wasn't hard to find out."  
  
"You read everyone's minds?" Botan asked as she led them to the far back.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said as Botan sat down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I came here last night and searched the field, I know my way around now," Botan said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said and sat next to her.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Botan asked and Hiei took off his bandanna and his Jagan eye opened than closed.  
  
"Kurama is over to the left about a mile and Yusuke and Kayko are over to the right about three miles and Yukina and the oaf are straight about a mile and a half. Shizuru is next to Kurama," Hiei said and put his bandanna back on.  
  
"Okay," Botan said and started to play with the dirt, making pictures.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as he watched her.  
  
"How long have you known Kurama?" Botan asked.  
  
"A couple years," Hiei said. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering, you guys seem like best friends," Botan said as she made a circle.  
  
"So," Hiei said. "What are you drawing?"  
  
"A drawing of the key to a portal," Botan said as she drew more.  
  
"How do you know what all theses keys look like?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I use them," Botan said.  
  
"Shizuru's coming," Hiei said and Botan stood up and led Hiei to a different area about three miles back and two and a half miles to the left. "You do know your way around," Hiei said as Botan drew more in the dirt.  
  
"Yep," Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"What key is that? I've seen it before," Hiei said.  
  
"You couldn't have," Botan said. "It has been locked in a concealed room for over 50 centuries."  
  
"I saw that some where," Hiei said. "Ten years ago."  
  
"Who had it?" Botan asked.  
  
"I can't remember, I think his name was Toshi," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh, yes, Toshi, he had stolen it for about three months than we got it back," Botan said.  
  
"What did it do?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I can't tell you," Botan said. "Any one coming?"  
  
"No," Hiei said. "They are all standing by that tree we started at."  
  
"Let's go, games over," Botan said and stood up.  
  
"I'll make it faster," Hiei teleported them to the tree.  
  
"Hello," Botan said as she let go of Hiei's arm and walked over to the girls.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.  
  
"No one screamed 'bloody murder'," Botan said.  
  
"Ya, we didn't have time to," Kuwabara said.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Shizuru said.  
  
"We could go clubbing?" Yusuke suggested.  
  
"I don't know," Botan said.  
  
"That sounds fun!" Kayko said.  
  
"Ya!" Yukina said.  
  
"Are you guys sure?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said.  
  
"Let's get ready and go," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I don't think I will go," Botan said a little hesitant.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. "There's no way you can get me to go."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other and smirked. "Okay, Botan you don't have to come," Yusuke said.  
  
"Same Hiei, but Hiei, you have to stay with Botan," Kurama said. "Watch her and make sure she won't get hurt."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Hiei asked and Kurama raised his eye brow. "Fine."  
  
~Later~  
  
The group was gone and Botan sat on the couch reading a book as Hiei looked out the window as it poured out. The weather man said that it wouldn't rain for a week, but its thunder storming out side right now as the group, besides Botan and Hiei, were clubbing.  
  
Botan sighed and turned a page in her book. Hiei moved from the window to the couch. "What would you like Hiei?" Botan asked in her way to cheery voice.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked who happened to be very, very, very bored.  
  
"Reading," Botan said.  
  
"Reading what?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Rules," Botan said...oh so bored.  
  
"What kind of rules?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Can't tell you," Botan set the book down. "Why?"  
  
"Is there anything to do in your pathetic house?" Hiei asked and Botan began reading again.  
  
"I don't care what you do," Botan said.  
  
"I can't leave, so I want to do something," Hiei said.  
  
"Find something to do," Botan said.  
  
"Like what?" Hiei was becoming annoyed.  
  
"I don't know or care at this point," Botan said.  
  
"Tell me about that book," Hiei said.  
  
"It just tells what the keys do and how to use them and what not to do and what are the consequences if missed used," Botan than covered her mouth. "Oops."  
  
"Really?" Hiei asked. "Why would you need to know any of that?"  
  
"I....um...can't tell you," Botan bit her lip.  
  
"Is that book from the toddler?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hai," Botan said.  
  
"Why did he give you that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I can't tell you," Botan said.  
  
"Don't make me use my Jagan," Hiei said.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell," Botan said.  
  
"Do you want me..." Hiei started.  
  
"I would tell you," Botan said.  
  
"Why won't you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Koenma said not to," Botan said. "But I guess I can tell one person..."  
  
"Hn," Hiei started to get interested.  
  
"Well...I am now in charge of the portal keys..." Botan said.  
  
"Portal keys?" Hiei looked at Botan and stared into her magenta pink eyes. "You have those?"  
  
"Yes," Botan said. "I control them and also have the power to destroy them....if they are destroyed than all time will be stopped and everyone will die."  
  
"You know a lot about them," Hiei said.  
  
"That's why I have the rule book," Botan said. "You can't tell anyone about this!"  
  
"Hn, fine onna," Hiei said. "Why did Koenma assign this to you?"  
  
"Um...he trusts me," Botan said.  
  
"What else?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet," Botan said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. "You two are a couple....weak world."  
  
"No!" Botan said. "Nothing like that!"  
  
"Than why?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You can't tell anyone about this either," Botan said.  
  
"Hn, whatever onna," Hiei said.  
  
"I'd wish you'd stop calling me that," Botan said.  
  
"We all wish for something," Hiei said.  
  
"Well, Koenma is my...brother," Botan said and Hiei's eye's widened.  
  
*I wasn't expecting that* Hiei thought.  
  
"He's more of a half brother," Botan said.  
  
"You're royalty?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No," Botan said. "My mother was Koenma's mother. See my mom had me than my dad took me in and my mom left and went with Koenma's dad...ya, he's my half brother."  
  
"So..." Hiei gave Botan a shocked looked.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Botan said.  
  
"That's a great cover story," Hiei said as the door opened and Koenma and Yusuke walked in. Yusuke had the same look Hiei did.  
  
"It's true Hiei," Koenma said. "Botan if you were going to tell anyone, why Hiei?"  
  
"He was the only one who asked," Botan said and walked up to her room and shut the door with a slam.  
  
"Gawd," Koenma said. "Botan is way too soft."  
  
"Ya, but she is better than you," Yusuke said.  
  
"Meaning?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Did I say something?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Bye, guys," Koenma walked to the door than stopped. "Hiei, watch after her for a while."  
  
"Hn, no way," Hiei said.  
  
"I will shorten your space in the city," Koenma said.  
  
"Why me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You are the strongest one that doesn't have anything better to do," Koenma said.  
  
"Why would I have to watch her?" Hiei asked as Yusuke left.  
  
"When word gets around that she's my sister, demons will be after her to get to me," Koenma said. "Plus, when they find out that she has the keys to change the future, past, or even the present, they will want to get her even more, since she's the only one who can use them at this point."  
  
"Fine," Hiei said. "When I'm done here...."  
  
"You won't be," Koenma left.  
  
"NANI?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
~Next day~  
  
Botan woke up early, remembering the conversation Koenma and Hiei had the other night, and she walked down stairs to see Hiei sleeping on the windowsill. She didn't want him to go through all the trouble to watch her, so she grabbed a Chewy Bar and walked out the door. She walked down the street and into a Starbucks Coffee. She sat at one of the tables for two people and ordered a Caramel Cooler.  
  
~With Hiei~  
  
Hiei woke as Botan shut the door behind her. He got up and looked out the window to see Botan walking down the street, fully dressed. Hiei quietly followed her to the coffee shop and watched her sad expression, wondering what was wrong.  
  
*She looks so sad...I can't help....no!! I'm coming to soft.* Hiei walked into the shop and sat next to Botan who was listening to her CD player and reading the rules guide so she didn't notice him. Hiei put his hand on the top of the book and set it down on the table. Botan gasped and shut off her CD player.  
  
"Hiei what are you doing here?" Botan asked as her drink arrived.  
  
"I'm looking after you as Koenma said for me to," Hiei said.  
  
"You don't have to," Botan said.  
  
"I want to get away from this place," Hiei said.  
  
"That will never be possible now," Botan said. "Koenma made you watch me since I'm the weakest I'll need someone to watch me forever and Koenma made you promise to watch me."  
  
"So Koenma made me promise that I had to watch over you until you die?" Hiei asked.  
  
"With out killing me yourself," Botan said.  
  
"That little..." Hiei said.  
  
"Shove it Hiei," Botan said and walked out the door with Hiei mumbling curses under his breath as he followed. "You don't have to protect me, I'm calling off your promise with Koenma right now."  
  
"I have to," Hiei said and Botan walked into the woods with Hiei a few feet behind her. *I don't get this, I want to keep watching over her to make sure she's alright but than a different part wants to get as far away from her...but that's a really small part. These stupid ningen emotions are making me soft...I think* Hiei thought as he followed Botan. She climbed up into a tree and Hiei followed. As he sat next to Botan he couldn't help but look her over. *Darn!! She has a nice body...whoa!! I can't take this any more.*  
  
"Hiei," Botan said as she looked at him and the two stared into each others eyes.  
  
"Hn?" Hiei wasn't sure what was going on but there was a tingle feeling going through his body.  
  
"Would you consider me a friend?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said to his surprise; Botan smiled and hugged him. "Why?"  
  
"I thought I was only the Deity of Death to everyone," Botan said and Hiei, very!!! Surprisingly hugged back. *He's so warm, I wonder if I'm starting to get a crush on him? I hope not...the deity and the forbidden child are not supposed to be together even though I wouldn't really mind.  
  
"Botan?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes?" Botan asked and let go of Hiei and he let go of her.  
  
"Do you think of me as a friend?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes," Botan said.  
  
"You shouldn't," Hiei said. "I shouldn't even consider you my friend."  
  
"Why not?" Botan asked.  
  
"I'm the forbidden child," Hiei said.  
  
"I know, but I will keep you, having friends, and you keep, me being the portal key holder, a secret and we should be fine," Botan said.  
  
"Hn, smart onna," Hiei said and Botan hit him with her oar and Hiei fell out of the tree.  
  
"What was that for?!" Hiei asked as he jumped into the tree.  
  
"I don't like it when you call me onna," Botan said.  
  
"Fine! Botan, are you happy now?" Hiei asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, very," Botan said and jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I don't know, for a walk," Botan said. "You coming."  
  
"Hn," Hiei jumped from the tree and followed.  
  
~Later~  
  
Hiei and Botan walked side by side. *Instead of spending one night with the onna I have to spend the rest of her life...how wonderful,* Hiei thought sarcastically.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't care, I'm only here to watch and guard you," Hiei said bored out of his mind.  
  
"I gave you the opportunity to leave but you stuck with it, it's your own fault that you're bored," Botan said.  
  
"I wanted to get out of this town," Hiei said.  
  
"The only way you can leave now is if there's a mission or if I want to leave..." Botan said.  
  
"Let's go to Makia," Hiei said.  
  
"I don't know about that," Botan said. " But if you want to...Okay!" Botan summoned her oar and hopped on.  
  
"Really?" Hiei asked and sat next to Botan.  
  
"Ya, if you really want to," Botan said and took off. "There's really nothing to do here."  
  
~Makia~  
  
"So, Hiei, you know where we are?" Botan whispered.  
  
"Of course baka," Hiei said. "Now you don't want to get hurt so stay close." With that Botan grasped his arm very tightly and wouldn't let go. Hiei didn't really mind though, he knew she was afraid to come here, but she did because he wanted to.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Botan asked.  
  
"To Touya's," Hiei said.  
  
"Why don't you tell Yukina you're her brother?" Botan asked as she walked slower.  
  
"I don't want her to know about me being her brother, speed up," Hiei said.  
  
"Umm... Hiei," Botan said.  
  
"Shhhh," Hiei said and looked around. "Let go for a second."  
  
"Alright," Botan let go.  
  
"Stay here," Hiei disappeared into the woods leaving Botan to defend for herself....which wasn't to go.  
  
"Hiei," Botan whispered and a creature walked out of the woods.  
  
"Aren't you Botan? The ferry girl? Also, Koenma's sister and the holder of the portal keys?" he asked.  
  
"What of it?" Botan asked.  
  
"Give up the keys!" he said.  
  
"Never," Botan whispered not wanting anymore demons to come.  
  
"You can't do anything without your boy Hiei," he said and Botan blew up with anger.  
  
"Try me!!!" Botan said and head out her palm towards the demon but he fell to the ground.  
  
"Hide your energy," Hiei said from beside the demon.  
  
"Where were you?!" Botan's energy went down quickly.  
  
"Watching you," Hiei smirked.  
  
"NANI?!" Botan walked over to him and was in the process of slapping him, but he caught her wrist.  
  
"Calm down Botan, I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you," Hiei said.  
  
"Really?" Botan asked realizing how sweet that was.  
  
"Yes..." Hiei finally realizing what he said, but was too late to take it back for Botan was hugging him. * ^good job! Now all you have to do is get her to kiss....^* *Stop it! I hate my inner voice!! I don't want to kiss her.* *^Yes you are.*  
  
"Hiei?" Botan let go of Hiei and looked at him.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Do you know how sweet that was?" Botan asked.  
  
"Was it supposed to be?" Hiei asked and Botan giggled.  
  
~Later at Touya's~  
  
Touya only had one room for them to stay in and wouldn't let the two go back to the living world until morning. Botan sat on the bed as Hiei sat on the windowsill. The night sky was full of clouds that med it rain. The sound of the rain was soothing to the two people.  
  
"Hiei," Botan said.  
  
"What Botan?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Why do you always sit on the windowsill and look out side?" Botan asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Hiei asked. "Would you prefer I sit next to you?"  
  
"Yes," Botan said. "I'm really scared of this place." Hiei got up and sat next to Botan on the bed. "Hiei?"  
  
"What Botan?" Hiei looked at her smiling face.  
  
"You don't know how much it means to me that you're calling me by my name," Botan said and hugged Hiei.  
  
*^ Two points!!^* *Shut up!!* "It doesn't matter," Hiei said and Botan let go of Hiei and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"It matters a lot to me," Botan fell asleep on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
~In the morning~  
  
Botan woke up before Hiei and got out of the bed blushing bright red. Botan walked down the stairs of one of her favorite demons house in Makia. Touya and Jin sat at the table in the kitchen drinking coffee. "I didn't know you guys drank coffee."  
  
"Good mornin' friend of young Koenma," Jin said.  
  
"Hello Jin," Botan said. "How are you?"  
  
"Good as the blue mornin' sky," Jin said and his ear wiggled and Botan laughed.  
  
"That's nice," Botan said and sat next to Touya at the table.  
  
~With Hiei in an hour~  
  
Hiei woke up around noon. He walked down the stairs and heard a bunch of laughter in the kitchen.  
  
"Chuu where did you go?" Rinku asked as Hiei walked into the kitchen, with out his cloak and had his light blue shirt on with his black pants that everyone knows so well. : P  
  
"Jin pushed my kid," Chuu laughed.  
  
"It was like woo and there he goes straight for the mud," Jin laughed as he sat next to Botan.  
  
"Botan, when did you get here?" Rinku asked.  
  
"Yesterday," Botan said still laughing at Chuu who was covered in mud.  
  
"What's a beautiful woman like you doing in Makia?" Rinku asked.  
  
*Is he hitting on her?!* *^ Kill the kid! ^* *Why would I care?* Hiei thought as he watched everyone.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you trying to hit on me?" Botan asked. "I'm sorry but I'm a little to old for you."  
  
"How old? 56?" Rinku asked.  
  
"No more like 1, 374," Botan said.  
  
"Oh," Rinku said.  
  
"Is that how long you've been dead?" Chuu asked.  
  
"No, I've been dead 1,293 years," Botan said.  
  
"Oh, Gawd Botan you're an old fart!" Rinku said.  
  
"I was joking!" Botan laughed. "I've been dead 36 years."  
  
"That's better," Jin said.  
  
"Hello Hiei," Botan said and Hiei sat down. "How was your sleep?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei didn't care.  
  
"Oh so you came with Hiei," Rinku said. "Why don't you ditch your body guard and come with me? I bet I'm stronger than him."  
  
"No, I doubt you're stronger than Hiei," Botan said. "There's only like two people stronger than Hiei."  
  
"You're that confident?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yes," Botan said.  
  
"Who are the two people?" Chuu asked.  
  
"Yusuke," Botan said. "Okay, one."  
  
"You must be really confident," Jin said.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that Hiei would kill me if I make him mad and I don't feel like dieing again," Botan said.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that either," Hiei said.  
  
"We should probably get back, it's been probably a week," Botan said and the two left.  
  
~That night~  
  
They had been in Makia five days and now are eating desert, sweet snow. Koenma had stopped by earlier to see how everything was going, he hadn't known about how the two went to Makia.  
  
Botan stood up and walked over to the couch in the living room. "What do you want to do Hiei?"  
  
"Hn, why do I care?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I don't know, I thought you'd want to do something," Botan said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as the door opened and Kurama walked in to the house with Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hello guys," Botan said.  
  
"Botan, you gave him sweet snow," Kurama's eye's widened.  
  
"What's the matter?" Botan asked.  
  
"Um...nothing," Kurama said. "You'll find out soon enough....we'll be back later." Kurama pushed the guys out of the house.  
  
"Kitsune," Hiei growled.  
  
"What was Kurama talking about?" Botan asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hiei stood up and sat next to Botan.  
  
"Are you okay? You don't look so good," Botan said and Hiei pasted out and fell on to her lap.  
  
Botan blushed and moved Hiei to a sitting position. "Hiei?"  
  
"...*snore*..." Hiei was indeed sleeping. Botan sat on the edge of the couch. Hiei fell over again and landed in Botan's lap. She blushed a bright red and left him there this time.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Botan was watching 'Interview with a Vampire' and Hiei was still asleep on her lap. "Nani?!" Botan yelled and Hiei woke suddenly but didn't move. "He can't still be alive! Why isn't he dead!?" Botan looked down at Hiei and smiled lightly. "Did I wake you up?"  
  
"What happened?" Hiei sat up not sure of what happened.  
  
"Um...let's see, a few hours ago you had some sweet snow, the guys came over, left quickly when they saw you were eating sweet snow, you sat next to me and past out, than you fell on me a couple times, and than I started to watch T.V," Botan said.  
  
"Sweet snow," Hiei said. "What kind?"  
  
"I don't know...I think mint," Botan said.  
  
"Mint," Hiei shivered. "I pass out every time I have mint."  
  
"Oh," Botan said and watched the movie.  
  
"I was out for a couple hours?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yep," Botan said.  
  
*Usually when I pass out from sweet snow, I'm only out for half an hour,* Hiei thought.  
  
"Are you okay?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hn, fine," Hiei said.  
  
Botan was thinking of when Hiei was sleeping....  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Hiei was sleeping on Botan's lap and she was staring at him. *He looks just like a little kid...* Botan moved some of Hiei's bangs to the side but they fell back into place. *Okay! I know that I like him, but he'll never like me...but if he's spending his time until I die...NO!! That will never happen. I wonder why Koenma chose Hiei out of the other guys. Oh well.* Botan rubbed her hand across his cheek like a mother does to there child if they don't feel good. She watched the movie and forgot about what happened.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Until now...  
  
"Onna, what's the matter?" Hiei asked.  
  
"What?" Botan snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Foolish onna," Hiei went and sat on the windowsill.  
  
The movie was over so Botan went to her room. She sat on her bed and cried. *How could I be any way related to Koenma...My life has been a disaster! I make everyone think I'm fine but really hurt inside. How could I?! I'm not at all like him, we have the same mother but we are nothing a like. My mother was a lot like me and Koenma takes after his father with everything but his height. I was treated as a slave when mom left and Koenma was treated as.....well, royalty. There's no way we are related.*  
  
Botan cried on not noticing Hiei sitting next to her. *What's the matter with her? She seemed fine down stairs.* *^Ask her! Girls like to talk things over with there friends. ^* "Botan, are you okay?"  
  
Botan looked up with puffy eyes and red cheeks with tears running down her face. She lunged into Hiei's shoulder and cried.  
  
"Botan, what's the matter?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Nothing," Botan stopped crying and sat up looking down at the ground.  
  
"There has to be something wrong or you wouldn't have been crying, baka," Hiei said.  
  
"I'm fine," Botan said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Why didn't you believe me when I told you that I and Koenma were related?" Botan asked.  
  
"You two don't seem at all alike, you two don't look alike, act alike, or seem to be related as siblings," Hiei said. "Usually siblings fight, I don't think you'd ever hurt him or he'd ever hurt you."  
  
"That's the point, I'm like my mom all the way and Koenma's like his dad, besides his height," Botan said. "My grandma was short."  
  
"Why were you crying?" Hiei asked.  
  
"When I was alive my whole life was such a disaster," Botan said. "My mom had left me with my father when I was five, she had been having an affair with King Yama, and she said she was getting divorced. She did....but left me with my dad and had Koenma before I was born. My dad treated me like a peasant because he still loved her but took all his problems out on me."  
  
Hiei listened to Botan's story and felt bad for her past and wanted to cheer her up, but decided against it.  
  
"Most of my scars aren't from demons attacking me, I got them from my dad," Botan said. "I would have learned self defense but my father never took his eye off me, incase I was like my mother and run away."  
  
"Botan, everything's okay now," Hiei said and hugged her to comfort her. She cried into his chest. 


	2. waitin back there 4 her dreams

Author Note:  
  
Thank you all for REWIEWING I'm bored so I need something to do after cleaning fro 5 FIVE HOURS today. Please keep reviewing, I'm sure you'll like it...maybe, I had to rewrite some of it so the story would be longer....HAVE FUN...  
  
~Next day~  
  
Hiei slept in the extra room and Botan slept in hers. Hiei woke up first and walked to Botan's room. He stood in the door way and stare at Botan's sleeping figure.  
  
Last night was a shock to him; he had emotions that are unknown to him. He liked them and at the same time didn't. Things were so confusing at this point in time; neither of the two knew about how the other felt. Even with all the hints they didn't get it.  
  
Hiei finally moved away from Botan's door and to the living room windowsill. Koenma walked through the door about ten minutes later. "Hiei, how are you?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Never mind," Koenma said. He knew Botan like Hiei but didn't say anything. *I don't know what Botan can see in this guy.  
  
"What do you want Godling?" Hiei asked.  
  
"How is everything going?" Koenma said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei sighed; a sigh a boredom.  
  
"Having fun I see," Koenma said sarcastically.  
  
"What are you here for?" Hiei asked getting even more annoyed by the minute.  
  
"I need you to take Botan away for awhile," Koenma said.  
  
"What for?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, there's a mission and the demons that we where going after...they have disappeared completely," Koenma said.  
  
"Where would you like me to take her?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Stop asking me questions! I will tell you information and take questions at the end," Koenma said. "I don't care where you take her; just keep her in the living world, away from Tokyo. Take her to Kyoto if you have to. Just hurry up. You must leave in an hour at the latest!" Koenma than disappeared.  
  
Hiei walked up to Botan's room and picked her up and started running to Kyoto with his super speed.  
  
~Entering Kyoto~  
  
Botan awoke right when Hiei was running into Kyoto. "Stop!" Hiei did as Botan said, for he had to listen or Koenma would send his soul to hell. "Put me down!" She than was set down. "What's going on?"  
  
"Koenma said to leave Tokyo, but stay in the living world," Hiei said and Botan looked puzzled. "There are demons roaming the three worlds in search for you, mostly Tokyo, so Koenma told me to go some where and hide like Kyoto."  
  
"Oh," Botan said. "Where in Kyoto?"  
  
Hiei just picked Botan up and ran.  
  
~Later that day~  
  
They stopped at a hotel and got one room with two beds....less expensive. Hiei sat on the windowsill, it had started to rain; Botan sat on her bed listening to music and reading a book.  
  
Botan looked up at Hiei and said, "It's the rain nice?"  
  
"What do you want onna?" (A/N: What does onna mean? *nervous laugh*)  
  
"I'm bored," Botan said and set her book on the table side. "Can't we go do something?"  
  
"It's safer inside," Hiei said.  
  
"When did you care about being safe?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hn," Hiei looked at Botan and smirked. "You mean you're willing to go out side and not worry about being killed by thousand of demons that are looking for you?"  
  
"Not really," Botan said. "I'm the Deity of Death! I can't really die, I'm already dead."  
  
"Not right now, you're in your human form," Hiei said.  
  
"Good point," Botan shrugged. "Oh well!"  
  
"Baka onna," Hiei said and looked out the window.  
  
"So you don't won't to go outside?" Botan asked.  
  
"If you get killed Koenma will send my soul to hell," Hiei said.  
  
"Well, I wasn't gonna tell you or anyone this, but by your attitude and how much Koenma hates you, you were going to go to hell anyways," Botan smiled. "If I can convince Koenma that you have been good to me, than he won't send you to hell."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I...don't know," Botan said. "Maybe you should be nice."  
  
"Or maybe I'll kill you if you say anything like that again," Hiei said.  
  
"..." Botan played with her fingers. "If I get killed than I'm still a soul and the deity of death. I will tell Koenma it wasn't your fault if I get killed."  
  
"Just to go out side?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yep!" Botan chirped.  
  
"Hn," Hiei stood up and Botan jumped to her feet. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't care," Botan said and ran to the door and stopped.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I can't move," Botan said.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked. *I sense no spirit energy, that can't be possible.*  
  
"Uh, Hiei," Botan said.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked snapping out his thoughts.  
  
"DUCK!" Botan said and Hiei did right as an arrow flew over his head. Hiei turned around and took out his sword.  
  
"You better run, Hiei," this man said.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei asked.  
  
"The girl," he said.  
  
"You have to get through me first," Hiei said and teleported in front of the man and sliced him into pieces. Botan was now able to move.  
  
"That was cool!!" Botan said and hugged Hiei. "Thank you."  
  
*I will have to get used to her hugging me,* Hiei let her hug him but didn't hug back.  
  
"Let's go!" Botan ran out the door and Hiei followed.  
  
Botan got out side and the rain drenched her clothes and hair. "Hiei what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't really care," Hiei said and looked at Botan. She was smiling so brightly, it meant the world that she was having fun.  
  
"Okay, lets go on a walk," Botan headed for the woods.  
  
"A nature walk when it's pouring, how wonderful," Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Botan said and Hiei followed behind her.  
  
"Hiei?" Botan said and Hiei was walking beside her.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
"What do you think of me?" Botan asked.  
  
"You are annoying, hyperactive, a baka, and understanding," Hiei said.  
  
"I'm understanding? Cool!" Botan said. "I knew you'd be cruel, but thanks for answering and said at least one nice thing."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
  
"Do you want to know what I think of you?" Botan asked.  
  
"No," Hiei said.  
  
"Okay," Botan said. "You know you need to be more active and wild. You're so quite."  
  
"Hn, so," Hiei said.  
  
"Fine," Botan said. "Suit your self."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I was going to help you with holding your temper," Botan said.  
  
"You can't hold your temper," Hiei said.  
  
"Yes I can," Botan said. "It takes a lot to make me mad. I don't have to hold my temper with a couple people though."  
  
"Like who?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma, I don't get made at Koenma very often," Botan said.  
  
"Hn, pathetic," Hiei said.  
  
"It's better than trying to kill everyone who you get mad at," Botan said.  
  
*^ She's got a point. ^* "Okay, so you want to show me how to control my anger?"  
  
"Yep," Botan said. "Are you going to let me?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Nope," Botan said.  
  
"Fine," Hiei said. 


	3. that comin in day after day

Author note~  
  
Thanks for the reviews and of course I will update my other stories too...I just am interested in this one the most...at this point!! I dislike school...teachers yellin' at me nonstop to do my homework...Ha!! Ya right!! Have fun with this chappie...  
  
P.S: another thing to add on my disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the products in my story(s)  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Botan and Hiei were sitting at the table in the kitchen of the hotel room (A/N: I'm changing it to a motel room... they look cooler). Botan stared at Hiei as he ate sweet snow.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No," Botan said and kept staring with little interest.  
  
"Than why are you staring?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No reason," Botan said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"STOP STARING AT ME!!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to work on your anger problem?" Botan asked.  
  
"Don't make me kill you!" Hiei said. *^ You wouldn't kill her if you tried! ^* *...*  
  
"Okay, okay," Botan said and got up from the table, than sat on the couch. "Sorry, just trying to help." Hiei sat next to her and she inched to the far side.  
  
"You scared of me?" Hiei moved closer to her.  
  
"...um...I never said that," Botan said nervously.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," Hiei moved closer. "It's your actions."  
  
"Well, I didn't mean anything by moving away from you," Botan lied and moved away a little.  
  
"Don't play stupid, onna," Hiei moved closer (A/N: They are like this: H B Big couch...lol; H: Hiei, B: Botan, ,: ends of the couch).  
  
"Who said I was playing stupid?" Botan asked.  
  
"You're right for once," Hiei moved closer.  
  
"About what?" Botan asked.  
  
"You're not playing," Hiei moved closer. "You really are stupid."  
  
"HEY!!" Botan yelled.  
  
"I thought you controlled your anger," Hiei moved closer and there thighs touched.  
  
"I didn't hit you," Botan said.  
  
"True," Hiei said. "Are you scared of me?"  
  
"...Um...do I have to answer?" Botan asked.  
  
"Of course," Hiei said and leaned over on Botan so that his face was closer to hers.  
  
"Um," Botan didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Just a simple answer," Hiei's face moved a little closer.  
  
"I..." Botan started to blush at how close they were.  
  
"Hn," Hiei moved closer.  
  
"Sometimes," Botan said and Hiei moved to the other end of the couch.  
  
"That's all you had to say," Hiei said and Botan sighed. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," Botan said a little too quickly.  
  
"Hn, pathetic baka," Hiei said and got up and sat on the windowsill.  
  
"Hey, watch it! You're stuck with me and better get used to it," Botan said.  
  
"Used to what? You'll be dead soon if you keep yelling," Hiei said.  
  
"Your point? You're the one making me yell!" Botan said.  
  
~Later that day or should I say night~  
  
"I'm bored," Botan said.  
  
"That's nice onna," Hiei said.  
  
"Let's do something!" Botan chirped.  
  
"We are not going outside," Hiei said.  
  
"We didn't have to outside and someone was already here," Botan pointed out.  
  
"Let's play a game!!" Botan suggested.  
  
"No," Hiei said form the windowsill.  
  
"Oh, come on," Botan said. "I'll play a game of your choice, meaning cards or a board game."  
  
"Pathetic games," Hiei said. "I have no choice as usual?"  
  
"Correct!!" Botan said.  
  
"You pick one," Hiei said not caring.  
  
"Um...let's play a card came," Botan said.  
  
"Do have any cards?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Let's see," Botan dug in the pockets of her kimono. She pulled out a deck of cards, "Yep!!"  
  
"And how did you get that?" Hiei examined the cards.  
  
"I took them from Yusuke when he wasn't listening to me," Botan said.  
  
"That explains a lot," Hiei said and Botan looked at the cards and all the blood drained from her face.  
  
"Ewww," Botan said. "Okay, let's not play a card game. I'll deal with him later....playboy cards...urg! He's going to get it. I didn't know they still sold them."  
  
"That's pathetic," Hiei said.  
  
"Ya, so what do you want to do?" Botan asked throwing the cards away.  
  
"I said I don't care," Hiei said.  
  
"Let's go out to eat," Botan said.  
  
"You do remember that thousands of demons are after you, right?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Ya, but still, I thought it'd be nice to go out to eat before I die," Botan said.  
  
"What ever," Hiei stood up. "It wasn't my idea," Hiei said.  
  
"Wait," Botan said from her seat on the floor.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Sit," Botan said and Hiei sat next to her.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked getting bored.  
  
"I have to make a reservation, how about we go in about an hour?" Botan asked and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Sure," Hiei said.  
  
"Good," Botan chirped. "You can sleep if you want."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Reservations and get ready, since you never care what you look like, you don't have to get ready but I care what I look like," Botan said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei went back to his seat and fell asleep.  
  
~45 minutes later~  
  
Hiei's eye's slowly opened to see Botan smiling over him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Get up silly," Botan said. "It's time to go."  
  
"Right now?" Hiei asked. "I was dreaming I killed the oaf, Godling, detective, you, and anyone who got in my way."  
  
"Oh, what a wonderful dream," Botan said sounding like she cared, but didn't. "Come on."  
  
Hiei stood up and looked at Botan; she was wearing a long sky blue skirt and a white blouse. She had a light pink lip stick on and pinkish eye shadow on with a sparkly clear fingernail polish on and here hair was in a fancy, neat bun. (A/N: Hiei just looked her over not glancing at every detail.) Than he looked at himself, same old black cloak on with his black pants. He had a black shirt on under but he didn't look as nice as Botan did.  
  
"Is there something wrong Hiei?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hn, why would anything be wrong?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You haven't said a word since we left the motel," Botan said.  
  
"Hn, nothings wrong," Hiei said. *Just wished I'd fixed up a bit..... Wait...why would I care what I look like for the onna?* *^ You like her...DUH! ^* *No I don't.* *^ Than why have you been nice to her lately? ^* *I haven't.* *^ What about on the couch early when you kept moving closer to her? ^* *I was trying to scare her.* *^ Sure...^*  
  
"Hiei," Botan stopped and Hiei stopped next to her. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing onna," Hiei said.  
  
"Can't you at least call me Botan?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hn, are we almost there?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes," Botan and Hiei crossed the street and went into a restaurant.  
  
"Hello, how many for you today?" the waiter asked.  
  
"I have a reservation," Botan said. "Botan."  
  
"Alright," the waiter said and checked his list than led the two to a spot in the back. "I'll be back in a little bit to take your order." He helped Botan in to a seat...making Hiei jealous...and left.  
  
"What do you think of this place Hiei?" Botan asked and looked at the menu.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said and did the same.  
  
"Just give me an answer," Botan said and set her menu down. Hiei set his down also and they stared at each other.  
  
"It's fine," Hiei said.  
  
"Thank you," Botan said and smiled so brightly that she made life seem pointless till now.  
  
"What's it like?" Hiei asked.  
  
"What?" Botan asked.  
  
"What's it like to be a sibling of Koenma?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I wish I wasn't," Botan said.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked. "Don't you get treated with royalty?"  
  
"Now I do," Botan said. "I would rather be treated as an equal."  
  
"Botan," Hiei said. "People, stupid people, need people to look up to, so than there's you and Koenma. Would you like people obeying your every wish?"  
  
"Hiei, I like that you're trying to make me feel better but you're ruining the night," Botan said and Hiei quieted down.  
  
"Sorry," Hiei said.  
  
"That's okay," Botan said as the waiter came up to them.  
  
"What would you like miss?" he asked.  
  
"Umm...I'll just order a drink for now," Botan said. "Water."  
  
"Coffee," Hiei said and the waiter left.  
  
"Hiei, you can be a gentleman at a restaurant," Botan smiled. "It's very impressive."  
  
"You think that was impressive?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes I do," Botan said. "You didn't give the slightest hint of anger or rudeness. I'd like to take you out more often."  
  
"I can do better than that," Hiei said.  
  
"Are you trying to impress me?" Botan smiled and giggled.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. "Who knows, maybe I'm just really bored."  
  
"Either way," Botan said, "I like it."  
  
*^ Go Hiei!!! Keep it coming!!! ^* * Fine.* *^ Oh, really? No fight this time? AWESOME!!^* Hiei thought.  
  
The waiter came back with there drinks and set them down. "Thank you," Hiei said and the waiter left.  
  
"Now all you have to do is impress me after we leave or this is unfair," Botan said.  
  
"How?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You're being more polite than me," Botan said.  
  
"Hn, you want me to be polite?" Hiei said. "Fine."  
  
~After they ate and are leaving~  
  
"Thank you very much," Botan said to the waiter and Hiei nodded being beaten to the punch.  
  
"You're welcome," the waiter said and Hiei held the door open for Botan ask she walked through. They walked down the street than crossed.  
  
"Hiei, you've been to kind," Botan said. "How can I repay you?"  
  
"Hn, no need Botan," Hiei said.  
  
"If you want I can call off the promise and have Koenma find some one else.  
  
"No, that's alright," Hiei said. "The next person wouldn't do a good job watching you."  
  
"Thank you so much," Botan hugged Hiei, not noticing the people around them, *cough* the gang *cough*.  
  
"BOTAN!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ran across the street with Kurama, Kayko, Shizuru, and Yukina following. Botan let go of Hiei.  
  
*^ Oh no!! They ruined the afternoon!! Kill them...besides Yukina!! ^* *Not the kitsune, I might need him later, but maybe the others...* Hiei thought.  
  
"Hello everyone," Botan said.  
  
"What was just going on?" Kayko asked.  
  
"What?" Botan asked.  
  
"With you and Hiei?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Yes," Yukina said.  
  
"You're and shorty are getting' together, am I right?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Please tell," Kurama said.  
  
"If it's anything good, I want some to," Yusuke said.  
  
"..." Botan was really lost.  
  
"They think that you and I are a couple," Hiei said. "Hn, pathetic baka's."  
  
"NANI?!!" Botan yelled and smacked Kuwabara and Yusuke. "You two are so incredible stupid!! And the rest of you, how could you think such things!?!!"  
  
"You guys were hugging," Kayko said.  
  
"She hugged me," Hiei said.  
  
"True," Botan said. "That doesn't mean we're a couple."  
  
"It might," Yusuke said.  
  
"This reminds me!!" Botan smacked Yusuke even harder than the first time.  
  
"What was that for?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You are not supposed to have playboy playing cards at school or anywhere!! They are nasty vile things that should be burned!!" Botan said and Kayko slapped Yusuke.  
  
"She's right!!" Kayko said.  
  
"When did you get playboy cards?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"A while ago," Yusuke rubbed his cheeks. "I brought them to school to have something to do in detention but Botan took them away from me."  
  
"And you didn't show them to me?" Kuwabara was than slapped by Botan and Shizuru.  
  
"Why did you guys slap Kuzuma?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Yukina slap him, he's being very perverted and hitting on other girls," Shizuru said and Yukina wasn't sure.  
  
"I would I mind if he's hitting on other girls?" Yukina asked.  
  
"I'll hit him for you," Botan took out her oar.  
  
"No, no wait!!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Nani?' Botan asked.  
  
"Don't hit me with the oar," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Why not?" Botan asked.  
  
"Kuwabara has a point," Yusuke said still rubbing his cheeks. "That thing hurts like sh..." Botan hit him with her oar.  
  
"Don't swear," Botan said. "Profanity isn't good in public places."  
  
"Koenma said that you guys could come back now," Kurama said. "He sent us to get you two."  
  
"Hey shorty, how was time with miss death?" Botan hit Kuwabara over the head with her oar and walked to the motel.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kayko asked as Hiei followed Botan.  
  
"I have to get my bag," Botan said.  
  
"Why is Hiei going with you than?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I feel bad for you Hiei, If I had your job right now, I'd kill my self," Yusuke said.  
  
"What job?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"I just don't want my soul to go to hell," Hiei said. *And other reasons...* 


	4. and than she can't take anymore

Author notes....  
  
My internet isn't working right now!!! I hate it!! I want to go on the internet!! Anyways...So I will write more chappies, which should make you guys happy, I can't check my reviews at this point but thank to everyone that are reviewing.  
  
~At Botan's house that night~  
  
Botan made popcorn and sat on a patio couch, one of those swinging couches, with Hiei staring at the stars. No one really noticed that they liked each other, but was just teasing them, Botan's always like that so...  
  
To night there were no clouds and a little chilly so Botan had a blanket around her and Hiei to keep them warm. They were sort a cuddling together. (A/N: FLUFF!~!~!)  
  
"Do you want anymore popcorn?" Botan asked when the bag was empty.  
  
"Hn, no," Hiei said. "I'm fine."  
  
"Okay," Botan said and set the bag on the ground and cuddled closer to Hiei.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You're warm," Botan said and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hiei..."  
  
"Nani?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Are you having fun with me?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hn, I will admit that times can be boring," Hiei said.  
  
"Other than that," Botan said and yawned.  
  
"Go to sleep, I'll tell you in the morning," Hiei said and Botan fell asleep shortly after.  
  
Hiei kept glancing down at the sleeping figure that was now in his arms, every couple of minutes. She looked so peaceful and loving; Hiei wished he'd seen this side of Botan before. *I think I'm falling in love with Botan,* Hiei thought. *^ I don't know what it feels like to love anyone, so don't ask me. ^* * I wasn't going to. Just answer me this, should I tell the onna about my feelings towards her?* *^ Don't call her onna any more, she doesn't like it...I don't think you should tell her just yet. ^* *Okay...*  
  
Hiei fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Botan's waist and Botan snuggled into his chest.  
  
~In the morning~  
  
Hiei woke up at the same time as Botan. He let go of her before she realized that he was holding on to her. Botan rubbed her eyes and looked up at Hiei, than laid down on his chest again. "Botan..."  
  
"I'm still tired," Botan said as the sound of the back door opened and Botan sat up straight and the two looked like they were just talking. Koenma and Yusuke walked outside not noticing the blush on both the faces of the two sitting down.  
  
"Hello, Koenma, Yusuke, what brings you here?" Botan asked.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Hiei asked.  
  
"7:00," Yusuke said.  
  
"Why so early," Botan asked.  
  
"Just seeing how you two are," Koenma said.  
  
"This early just for that?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well, Hiei," Koenma said. "You don't have to watch Botan anymore. Yusuke's going to do it." Botan's eye's widened as the words left Koenma's lips.  
  
*Can Koenma be serious?! He knows how much I like Hiei, What's up with him?* Botan thought.  
  
*Oh, just great, know I'll never get to tell the onna how I feel,* Hiei thought.  
  
*I just hope Botan isn't mad at me for this,* Koenma thought.  
  
*Please don't kill me Hiei, don't kill me, don't kill me,* Yusuke thought. *I know you like Botan, just don't hurt me.*  
  
"But, Yusuke has to watch Kayko," Botan said.  
  
"Puu is watching Kayko," Koenma said.  
  
"Koenma!!!" Botan said. "What are you pulling?"  
  
"What ever are you talking about?" Koenma asked.  
  
"We will be right back," Botan led Koenma in the house.  
  
"What's going on?" Hiei asked Yusuke.  
  
"Dude," Yusuke said. "We know...Koenma, Kurama, and I, know that you like Botan, it's not hard to tell."  
  
"........." Hiei wasn't sure how to phrase his question.  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke said. "You like Botan as much as I like Kayko."  
  
"I can't be that soft," Hiei said.  
  
"A little pointer," Yusuke said. "They make you stronger."  
  
"So, is Koenma taking me away from Botan?" Hiei asked really caring for once.  
  
"His problem is that he doesn't trust you and doesn't want to see you and Botan get together," Yusuke said. "He doesn't like you at all. I like you're a great guy, but that's my opinion."  
  
"And why would I what to know your opinion?" Hiei asked. "......Thank you........"  
  
~With Koenma and Botan~  
  
"Koenma, what's going?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't want to see you with Hiei," Koenma said. "He's the forbidden child, he's not supposed to be loved or love anyone."  
  
"I know he's not supposed to but we can always stretch the rules," Botan said.  
  
"It's possible, but I don't think that he is good enough for you," Koenma said.  
  
"Koenma, he's been so nice to me lately, I'm having the best time with him," Botan said. "Please just give him a chance."  
  
"Fine, if anything happens you are staying with Yusuke," Koenma said and they walked outside.  
  
"Thank you Koenma-sama," Botan said.  
  
"I said you didn't have to call me that anymore," Koenma said.  
  
"So what's going on," Yusuke asked and Koenma shook his head. "Yes!!"  
  
"You mean you forced him?!" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes," Koenma said.  
  
"KOENMA!" Botan yelled and ran inside and slammed the door behind her and went to her room.  
  
"Gawd Koenma," Yusuke left.  
  
"Hiei go see her," Koenma disappeared and Hiei went to find Botan in her room.  
  
"Botan are you alright?" Hiei sat next to her.  
  
"Yes," Botan said.  
  
"I don't like having people watch over me all the time," Botan said. "I mean Yusuke I can't trust completely."  
  
"And you trust me?" Hiei asked, very surprised.  
  
"I know you wouldn't do anything...bad..." Botan said. "But if I get you mad enough you'd kill me."  
  
*No I wouldn't,* Hiei thought. "But still you'd rather have me watch you."  
  
"Yes," Botan said. "Koenma's being too protective of me. I'm getting very irritated."  
  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright," Hiei said to comfort her.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
The two were sitting on the couch. Botan was reading a manga and Hiei was just thinking and looking at the pictures in the manga. They were sitting next to each other with a blanket around them...it's starting to get cold outside and Botan hasn't got a heater yet.  
  
Botan looked at Hiei and smiled when she saw he was looking at her. "What's the matter?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Nothing, just glad that Koenma didn't switch you and Yusuke," Botan said and cuddled into Hiei's side; Hiei smiled at the situation that he was starting to like it even more as time pasted by. "Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?" Hiei looked at her and still had a smile on his face. "What is it Botan?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you still thought I am annoying," Botan asked.  
  
"No," Hiei said. "Botan, I don't think you're annoying anymore, you're more fun to be with than annoying."  
  
"Really?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei," Botan said. "You know what?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei asked.  
  
"You've changed a lot," Botan said.  
  
"Meaning?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Nothing," Botan said. "But you're my best friend."  
  
"Why do I care?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You haven't killed me yet for laying on you," Botan pointed out.  
  
"Would you like me to kill you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No, but I think I think of me as a friend," Botan said.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Hiei asked,  
  
"Stop asking me questions," Botan said. "I think the only reason you've been nice to me is because you think of me as a friend."  
  
"Hn, maybe I do," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh," Botan smiled at Hiei.  
  
"I never said I did," Hiei said.  
  
"I know you do," Botan said.  
  
"You must be crazy Botan," Hiei said.  
  
"Than why have you stopped calling me onna?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hn, fine," Hiei said.  
  
"Does that mean..." Botan started.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said.  
  
~Author notes~  
  
Hope you like this chappie I worked hard on it!! =} I'm really bored at this point and can't stand that I have no internet, I've out of mind!! =O There's nothing to do when all my friends have conferences and I'm stuck here, all by myself....but hey, by the time you read this I have the internet or am at a friends house = P  
  
~Rikku-Chan 


	5. she runs out 2 the street & screams

Author Notes~  
  
I hate not having the internet!! That mean's I can't check my reviews and updated stories that I love to read and can't talk to my friends...on the net. I've done this once before for four months...the worst time ever!!! But hey!! Now I have time to write more chappies!! This is like my third chappie today and it's a school day!! How fun!! I only have 10,087 words right now!! Or something like that, I'm not the best in math*nervous laugh*....Have fun!!!...  
  
~The boring depression~  
  
Hiei and Botan were sitting on the couch the next day and the power went out everywhere and Botan had no batteries to put in the flash lights or what ever they need, and the rain had gotten harder and started to hail outside. With nothing to do, the two just sat on the couch bored out of there minds.  
  
"Botan this is your entire fault," Hiei said.  
  
"Okay," Botan said the boredest she ever wanted to be. "What ever you say Hiei."  
  
"What so you want to do?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Anything," Botan said.  
  
"Like what?" Hiei said.  
  
"Anything," Botan said.  
  
"Like want and don't say anything?" Hiei said.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Botan said.  
  
"I hope so," Hiei said.  
  
"Me too," Botan said.  
  
"Botan do you have anything to .... Play...?" Hiei stuttered the word play.  
  
"I don't think so," Botan said.  
  
"Can't we check?" Hiei stood up, Botan didn't notice.  
  
"You go for it," Botan said. "I can't remember if I gave Koenma my board games or not."  
  
"Why would Koenma won't board games?" Hiei said.  
  
"He plays with Pat," Botan said. "They only play when all the paper works done and there's nothing to do."  
  
"There has to be," Hiei said.  
  
"WAIT!" Botan jumped to her feet and noticed that she and Hiei were very close... (A/N: *cough*; .... {: Hiei's face; : Botan's face})  
  
"What Botan?" Hiei asked forcing himself not to move closer.  
  
"Let's go to Kayko's," Botan said, "She has this really fun game. The said part id that it really works, but most people just cheat and pretend that it's really happening, to amuse there friends."  
  
"And how do you plan to get there?" Hiei said.  
  
"...Teleport?" Botan said.  
  
"You can teleport?" Hiei said.  
  
"No you can," Botan said.  
  
"Fine," Hiei took Botan's hand and teleported to Yusuke's condo/apartment. He let go of her hand quickly so no one saw. There were candles and flashlights everywhere lighting up the room. It was still very dark like with a fire at night. Everyone surrounds the campfire and tells scary stories...something like that....spooky, eerie, but safe and comforting.  
  
"We're at Yusuke's," Botan said.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said as a bunch of people rounded the corner.  
  
"Botan, Hiei, what are you two doing here?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hello everyone," Botan said. "Kayko, I was wondering if we could play that game again."  
  
"Oh, of course," Kayko said. "And it's here too." Kayko and Botan left for a minute.  
  
"Bingo!!" they heard Botan say and a second later the girls came back. "Everyone sit down around the table."  
  
"Hn, why?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I said so!!" Botan said and everyone did.  
  
"Okay Botan, what dumb game do you have of Keiko's that would be at my house?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"First of all it's not a dumb game, people just cheat, humans that is. Second this isn't a house; it's an apartment/condo thing," Botan said.  
  
"Botan we aren't getting all technical," Kuwabara said.  
  
"What game is it?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Don't tell it's that ghost game again, kid," Shizuru said.  
  
"Bingo, Shizuru!!" Botan said. "The Ouija Board!!"  
  
"Oh no," Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh come on!" Botan laughed. "I could even be the spirit."  
  
"No you won't Botan, not this time," Kayko said.  
  
"Okay," Botan said.  
  
"What do we do?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Um, three of us...at a time, at the most, will put there index and middle finger on the triangle lightly," Botan said. The group listened closely because they couldn't remember how to play. (A/N: If I say some of the directions wrong don't get mad, I don't have one of my own and I haven't played for three years) "Than we summon a ghost or you can have me do that now, but anyways, and ask them questions about life, ours or there's, if they don't want to answer they don't have to."  
  
"It's that easy?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well, for some of us," Yusuke said.  
  
"True," Botan said.  
  
"Can we start?" Kayko asked.  
  
"Yes, do you want me to summon a ghost now?" Botan asked.  
  
"Please do," Kurama said and Botan stood up and walked to a clearing where there were no lights or people in the way.  
  
"Okay, it might get a little windy," Botan said and a circle appeared around her feet (A/N: Just think of Jin at the beginning of his fight with Yusuke how he powered up but with Botan) and she was lifted a few inches off the ground as her hair and her sleeves of her pink kimono lifted also. Botan said a few words and was set on her feet and sat back down.  
  
"Who did you summon?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know some guy from the 1600's, 1700's, 1800's or something like that," Botan said. "I didn't really take a glance at him."  
  
"Oh, okay," Yusuke said.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Kayko," Yusuke said. "You go."  
  
"You know what we should do first?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"What bro?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Popcorn and drinks," Kuwabara said and got up. Yusuke followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"We should have Kayko, Yukina, and Shizuru go first," Botan said.  
  
"You know you're right, with an apparition and some one who has a better sixth sense than Kuwabara, this should work just as well if you were doing it," Kurama said.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Yusuke walked into the room and sat down.  
  
"Let's start!" Kuwabara said. 


	6. what about me

Author Notes~  
  
Hey, hey, what's happenin'? I still have no internet, sorry last chappie was short but I wanted it to be long enough to get the game in. =P... F. U. N....!! Ha! I spelled fun. The D.S. is always welcome at my house, come by anytime if my parents are home....lol that's like never...JK.  
  
~The game begins~  
  
Kayko, Yukina, and Shizuru put there fingers on the triangle. "What should we ask him?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, ask him about the future," Botan said. "That's always fun."  
  
"Okay!" Kayko said. "Will Yukina ever find out who her brother is?" the triangle moved to the top left corner to the 'yes' word and stopped right on top of it.  
  
Yukina gasped. "Oh how wonderful!" Yukina said.  
  
"Okay, I have a question for you guys to ask the mystery man," Yusuke said.  
  
"What is it?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Is Hiei's true love in this room?" Yusuke laughed as the triangle started to move.  
  
"I should kill you for that," Hiei growled.  
  
"Hey the triangle went on 'yes' again," Yukina said.  
  
"..." everyone else... 0.0  
  
"Let's switch now," Botan said.  
  
"Okay, Botan," Kurama said. "You and Hiei go."  
  
"Hn," Hiei sat down next to Botan and they placed there hands on the triangle.  
  
"How many couples are in this room?" Yusuke asked and the triangle went to four (A/N: Hiei and Botan, 1, Yusuke and Kayko, 2, Kuwabara and Yukina, 3,...).  
  
"That's not right!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"There are only two couples," Yusuke said.  
  
"No," a girl popped out of the kitchen. "Four, three that..."  
  
"*Cough* Rikku!*cough*" Kurama said.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said. "Sorry to barge in, but that's what I'm good for."  
  
"No," Kurama said.  
  
"You are right," Rikku sat next to Kurama.  
  
"Who are?" Kayko asked.  
  
"That is Rikku another ferry girl with the ability to read minds," Botan said.  
  
"Oh, so this is the all famous Rikku?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"You guys have only talked about me once or twice," Rikku said.  
  
"She has a terrible memory," Botan said.  
  
"That explains a lot," Yusuke said.  
  
"YOU WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?!" Rikku jumped to her feet.  
  
"With a bad temper," Botan ignored the argument, because Rikku was only having fun.  
  
"Worse than me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh...she wouldn't kill anyone, just hurt them badly," Botan sighed.  
  
"Can we start now?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Yes," Yukina said.  
  
"What should we ask the ghost?" Kayko asked.  
  
"What's going to happen to Botan, in the future?" Hiei asked quickly and the triangle started to moved.  
  
"It moved to the 'K'," Shizuru said. "This isn't good."  
  
"K, I," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Oh, no," Botan glanced at Hiei who had a worried look on his face. The triangle stopped after finishing the word 'killed'.  
  
"What happened?" Kayko asked.  
  
"He's gone," Shizuru said.  
  
"Oh, no, Koenma's going to kill me!" Botan stood up and summoned her oar/shovel.  
  
"You're going to die chasing that spirit," Kurama said. "You can't go."  
  
"Come on Hiei," Botan hopped on her oar.  
  
"Why is Hiei going?" Kayko asked.  
  
"He...has to get something at Botan's house," Yusuke said.  
  
"Than why is he going with you? He could just go to your house than come back," Shizuru said. 


	7. this isn't fair

Author note's~  
Hey this is my last chappie on this pen name; I have to change it so if you want to read more you'll have to go to OppositesAttract, that is a quote my friend sad to make me cheer up, think of H/B. that's why she said that...if you want to know more about the quote I'll tell you at the end so, you might want to read it and you might not...  
  
~Yusuke's apartment~  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing a video game and everyone else just watched. "Who's winning?" Kayko asked as she came back from the kitchen.  
  
"Um..." Rikku couldn't tell. "Who's who?"  
  
"Yusuke's winning," Botan said.  
  
"GO YUSUKE!!" Kayko cheered, Yusuke just smiled as he pressed a bunch of buttons on the controller.  
  
"So than who wants to play the winner?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I will," Botan said.  
  
"Hn, do you even know how to play?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, I've played against Yusuke before, but he won, 4 out of 5," Botan said.  
  
"So you only won once and you want to play him again?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Yep," Botan said.  
  
"How bad did he beat you?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Massacred," Botan said.  
  
"You have no chance..." Rikku said than thought for a second. "Have you practiced?"  
  
"Yes, a little," Botan said.  
  
"I'll play you later," Rikku said.  
  
"Rikku have you ever played Street Fighter?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Of course," Rikku said. "But not for a long time."  
  
"When did you last play?" Kuwabara asked as he set his controller down after Yusuke had won.  
  
"With my bro when I was like...9 or 10," Rikku said.  
  
"Oh, and you think you can still win against Botan?" Yusuke asked as Botan took Kuwabara's spot.  
  
"No, but I know I can beat Kuwabara," Rikku said.  
  
"You're on munchkin," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I'm not that short," Rikku said. "I mean my dad stopped calling me that the other day and he has been dead for like 50 year longer than I have, that's sad and I'm taller than him."  
  
"Actually you're two inches shorter than him," Kurama said.  
  
"Okay everyone's against Rikku," Rikku said. "I'll talk to Lee-Lee or Golia now," Rikku shut her eyes.  
  
"She won't open her eyes for like half an hour at least now," Kurama said.  
  
"Good, she was getting annoying," Hiei said.  
  
"Okay, can we start now?" Botan asked as Yusuke picked his player.  
  
"You now that I'm so going to win," Yusuke said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Botan said and smirked.  
  
"Sure," Yusuke said and the two started there match.  
  
"Holy crap!!" Kuwabara said as the match ended a minute later. "That was the fasted fight I've ever seen. Plus Botan won."  
  
"How?" Yusuke's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Botan won?" Rikku opened her eyes and no one answered, they were busy staring at the screen. "HELLO!!"  
  
"Hi Rikku," Botan said.  
  
"Did you win?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Yes why?" Botan asked.  
  
"Golia wanted to know," Rikku said and shut her eyes.  
  
"How did you win?" Yusuke asked. (A/N: What's up with all these H/K?!! People!! That's like saying there gay!! Please tell me about your point of view if you review me that is....I hate H/K!!!)  
  
"I said I'd practiced," Botan said.  
  
"I want a rematch and don't use that move," Yusuke said. "I mean the finish move."  
  
"Oh, okay," Botan smirked and they set up another match.  
  
"You now Botan's going to win right?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Shut up!!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei smirked. That match ended just as quick, with out the finishing move.  
  
"I quit!" Yusuke threw his control to the ground.  
  
"Maybe I should go home," Botan said and stood up. "It's getting late. Thank you for having me over though."  
  
"You just barged in!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Calm down," Kayko said. "Just because Botan beat you don't mean you can be rude."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go, kay?" Botan asked.  
  
"Bye," Rikku said and shut her eyes again.  
  
"Bye," Everyone but Hiei, because he went with her, and Yusuke, because he was mad at her or beating him, said. Botan and Hiei than disappeared.  
  
~At Botan's house~  
  
Botan and Hiei appeared in the living room. "Thank you Hiei," Botan said and Hiei sat on the windowsill.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Botan asked and sat on the couch.  
  
"Onna," Hiei looked at her. "No."  
  
"Are you sure?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said and looked out the window.  
  
"Okay," Botan said. "If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen." Botan got up and walked to the kitchen. She sat on a stool at the bar type counter and read a magazine as the radio played in the back round.  
  
About half an hour later Hiei walked into the kitchen and Botan was putting the clean dishes away. One of the dishes slipped from her grasped and Hiei caught it before it hit the floor.  
  
"Thank you Hiei," Botan said and Hiei handed the dish to Botan who was smiling. He watched her put the rest away. When she finished Hiei and Botan walked into the living and sat on the couch.  
  
"Hiei," Botan said.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Are you tired?" Botan asked.  
  
"Is that a trick question?" Hiei asked and Botan laughed. "Nani?"  
  
"Never mind," Botan stood up and kissed Hiei on the cheek and walked up stairs. Hiei sat on the couch for a little longer and thought about what just happened. Botan sat in her room for awhile thinking if she should tell Hiei how she felt about him.  
  
~In the morning~  
  
Hiei woke up and decided to sit on the front steps and wait till Botan got up. While he was waiting for her he watched as people jogged, walked, and rode by. Hiei saw a ball lying in the grass and decided to check it out. He picked up the ball and looked at it.  
  
"Hey!!" Some guy who looked about 14 or 15 ran up to him with a girl about a year younger. "You wanna play?"  
  
"Nani?" Hiei looked confused.  
  
"Basketball?" the girl motioned towards the ball.  
  
"I've never played," Hiei said and the two laughed.  
  
"It's very easy," the guy said. "Well, my name's Junco and this is my sis, Minooka, the sad parts, she's older than me."  
  
"Do you wanna play?" Minooka asked and grabbed the ball.  
  
"Hn, why not," Hiei said and Junco and Hiei walked to the driveway. "Isn't she playing?"  
  
"No, she likes to watch. I'll teach you how to-"Junco started and Botan walked outside. "Hey, Botan!!"  
  
"Hey Junco," Botan ignored Minooka. Minooka said a 'Humph', but still Botan ignored her, which Hiei noticed.  
  
"So Botan, do you wanna play?" Junco asked.  
  
"I-I-if she plays I'll play," Minooka stood up.  
  
"Don't even waste your energy girlie, sit down," Botan said.  
  
"...Excuse me!!" Minooka looked offended.  
  
"Not again," Junco mumbled. Than he turned to Hiei, "do you live with Botan?"  
  
"Hn, sort of," Hiei said.  
  
"So are you two going out?" Minooka looked pissed.  
  
"What do you think?" Botan asked.  
  
"...Can we play?" Junco asked.  
  
"Yes," Botan said and walked up to them. "I'll play, Hiei and I verse you."  
  
"But that's not fair," Junco said. "How about you and my sis play sense you two are rivals in B-ball any way's."  
  
"Sound's good to me," Botan said and Junco handed her the ball. The guys sat on the grass and Minooka stood up again.  
  
"I hope you'll cheer for me, Hiei's your name right?" Minooka asked.  
  
"Hn," Hiei found her disgusting.  
  
"Come on pig," Botan said. "I'll let you take the ball first."  
  
"Fine slut," Minooka said.  
  
"You should be talking, you're not a virgin," Botan said and Junco stood up.  
  
"Junco, it's not true!!" Minooka said.  
  
"Botan wouldn't lie!" Junco said.  
  
"Yes she would!!" Minooka said and pointed at Botan.  
  
"No I wouldn't," Botan said and Junco turned to Hiei.  
  
"Would Botan ever lie?" Junco asked.  
  
"Only if necessary and it's not," Hiei said.  
  
"Botan are you lying?" Junco asked.  
  
"No, I can even tell you who," Botan said. 'It pay's off to watch people when Koenma's on an errand and King Yama's on vacation...' Hiei started laughing.  
  
"So that's how you know?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I hate you!!" Botan walked into the house.  
  
"She's telling the truth," Hiei fallowed.  
  
"We'll talk about this later!" Junco walked down the street with Minooka fallowing.  
  
Author Notes~  
  
Dude I hope you tell me your opinion about the H/K's and why!!!!! 


	8. i've had enough

Author notes~  
Thank's for the review's!!!!!!! I have 17 at this point and I will be starting a new starting another story soon enough.... I haven't posted it yet but it will be called 'Opposites Attracts' and sadly I will be getting a new pen names...wait I have one...H/B4everatlast I don't have a story posted on that yet soooo.... I will soon though. The sad part is I can write my story in class and I already have one chappie done...oh the torture... Have fun!!  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Botan and Hiei sat on the couch and the door open to Rikku and Kurama. Rikku has a stuffed animal of a fox. She squeezed it a couple of times and it sounded like the fox was quacking. (A/N: Sorry for the violence in this chappie...I mean every last bit too.)  
  
"What the heck is that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It's Yoko," Rikku hugged her stuffed animal. "Isn't he kawii?!!"  
  
"Rikku that doesn't even look like Yoko," Botan laughed.  
  
"You know how long I've been looking for a fox?!" Rikku asked. "For like over four months!!! And even though he doesn't have eye's and sounds like a duck..."  
  
"A dieing duck," Kurama corrected.  
  
"Okay, a dieing duck, I still love him," Rikku squeezed him again. "I also love Yoko..."  
  
"Which one?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Both!!" Rikku said. "I love there kawii ears and Yoko Kurama's silver hair and if Koto touches one hair on his head I will rip off her head and stick on a metal plate and hang it on my wall."  
  
"No you won't," Kurama said and grabbed Yoko out of Rikku's hands and started looking at it. "You'll be too scared to go near it."  
  
"Not if she goes near you!!!" Rikku said.  
  
"She's violent," Hiei said.  
  
"Only if it's over Kurama," Botan went back to watching TV.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Target," Rikku said.  
  
"Where in target?" Kurama asked.  
  
"....." Rikku was silent.  
  
"Where?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Okay!! He's a dog toy!!" Rikku grabbed the toy and hugged it. "He's still kawii!!" 


	9. and i want my share

Author Notes  
  
I understand that everyone thought that the stuffed animal was a dog, it was indeed a fox, but it was a dog toy. It's really sad, I know, but I did get a fox that has no eyes and sounds like a dieing duck in the area where you get dog toys. That part was true. Have fun with the story.  
  
At Botan's houseafter Kurama and Rikku left  
  
"That was really weird," Botan said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. "She's annoying."  
  
"Sometimes," Botan said.  
  
"So you agree with me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes," Botan said. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't care," Hiei said.  
  
"Think of something," Botan said.  
  
"Why me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I can't," Botan said.  
  
"Tell me, does Koenma train you when he gave you the position to guard the keys?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, sort of," Botan said.  
  
"What did he teach you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"How to use spirit energy," Botan said. "It was more like a class than training. He only told me how to use it, he didn't teach me any moves or anything. I had to find all that stuff out."  
  
"Would you like to train?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, not really, but since we have nothing else to do, than fine," Botan and Hiei walked out to the back yard. "How do we do this?"  
  
"Well, I want to see how much you know?" Hiei walked towards the corn field and Botan caught up to him.  
  
"Umm, but what if my spirit energy level goes up, won't demons come to look for me?" Botan asked.  
  
"Than I will kill any demon that tries to hurt you," Hiei said and Botan smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Botan said as they arrived at the field.  
  
"Okay, now get ready to fight," Hiei said.  
  
"I'm going to fight you," Botan said.  
  
"I know," Hiei said. "We are going to train."  
  
"How?" Botan asked.  
  
"First you are going to come after me," Hiei said. "In a run than we will run for a little bit."  
  
"Oh, so we run, but I chase you?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said.  
  
"Or we could just run," Botan said.  
  
"Ningen's usually run faster if they have something to run for," Hiei said.  
  
"What ever," Botan said. "But I could find something to run to," Botan said.  
  
"Or would you rather have me chase you with my katana and see how you run for your dear life," Hiei smirked.  
  
"No, I think we should just run back and forth with out either of us chasing each other," Botan said.  
  
"Fine, I'll chase you," Hiei said and pulled out his katana.  
  
"Oh my gawd!" Botan started to run as he chased her. Botan kept tripping over fallen corn stalks. He wasn't really chasing her but just following her with his katana in his hand.  
  
Botan ran pretty fast for a ningen, Hiei was pretty surprised. She turned a couple times and Hiei almost lost her, but than a minute later was right behind her. A while later Botan got stuck a corner and he raised his katana like he was going to strike her but Botan held out her palm and a ball of spirit energy shot at Hiei and Botan ran for her life.  
  
Hiei flew back a few feet and was lying on the ground. He got up and soon after he was chasing Botan. He could tell she was getting tired so he ran quicker and picked her up. In the process Botan screamed but Hiei clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh," Hiei said. "It's only me." He ran to her house and set her down in the back yard. She was panting hard and they walked into the house and sat on the couch. They had been running for an hour and Hiei was starting to get hungry. "Hey Botan can you make something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't care," Hiei said.  
  
"Sure you do," Botan said.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Not really," Botan said.  
  
"Do you wanna go out to eat instead?" Hiei asked.  
  
"So you're willing to go out to eat instead of staying home?" Botan asked a little shocked.  
  
"I did suggest it," Hiei said.  
  
"True," Botan said. "Let's go....Where though?"  
  
"Anywhere," Hiei said.  
  
"Okay, let's go to Beijing," Botan said.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said as they left. 


	10. can't u see

Hey, hey!!  
  
I have 29 reviews!!!! Yay!!! Disclaimer: Just incase I didn't say this before: I don't own YYH or anything I might put in my stories!! -. - I wish I did Restaurant  
  
"So, Hiei?" Botan said as they walked inside.  
  
"Hn?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come here?" Botan asked.  
  
"Don't you want to?" Hiei looked at her.  
  
"I do, it's just, it's not like you to WANT to go out to eat," Botan said.  
  
"Well, maybe, I wanted to do something new," Hiei said.  
  
"Well, that's nice," Botan smiled warmly at him.  
  
"A table for two?" the waiter said and led them to a table in the corner. The two had a seat and looked at the menus.  
  
"Hiei, will you do something for me tonight?" Botan asked.  
  
"No," Hiei said.  
  
"Please?" Botan asked and put a puppy face on.  
  
"Depends," Hiei said. The waiter showed up ask what kind of drinks they wanted.  
  
"What would the two of you like to drink this lovely evening?" he asked.  
  
"I'll have water," Botan said.  
  
"Okay, water for the beautiful lady; what about you sir?" he asked.  
  
"Same," Hiei said coldly. 'Is he hitting on Botan?!!!' Hiei looked at Botan and she was blushing lightly. The waiter left and returned a moment later with the two waters and said he'd be back to take their order in a few minutes.  
  
"He was nice," Botan said.  
  
"I don't like him," Hiei said.  
  
"Why not?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hn, don't ask silly questions," Hiei said.  
  
"Sorry," Botan said.  
  
"What would you like eat, princesses?" the waiter asked.  
  
'Does he really think Botan likes that kind of talk? sweat drop' Hiei thought and heard Botan laugh. 'You got to be kidding me!'  
  
"I'll have the Hong Kong shrimp, please," Botan said.  
  
"And what about you sir?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Peking chicken," Hiei said glaring at him.  
  
"Alright, your orders should be here shortly," the waiter said and walked off.  
  
"Isn't this place nice?" Botan asked.  
  
"Hn, I don't care," Hiei said. "What did you want to do later?"  
  
"would you watch a movie with me?" Botan asked.  
  
"No," Hiei said.  
  
"Come on," Botan begged.  
  
"No," Hiei said.  
  
"You have to," she noted.  
  
"No I don't," Hiei corrected her.  
  
"But you have to watch me," Botan said.  
  
"What movie?" Hiei asked.  
  
"you pick, since you're gonna watch it with me anyways," Botan said.  
  
"Something scary," Hiei said,  
  
Botan bit her lip but nodded. "Okay, I have...It, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Identity, Interview with a vampire, Final Destination, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (the old one, I haven't seen the new one yet), or Halloween (the first one)."  
  
Rikku-chan: okay that's a wrap! You guys choose the movie so....pick one....here's the list again:  
  
It A Nightmare on Elm Street Identity Interview With a Vampire Final Destination The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Halloween (1) 


	11. that u take more than u give!

Chappie 11: 'It'  
  
MUST READ BELOW...IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!!:  
  
This is kind of sad....I only got four reviews after that chapter. Three for It and one for nightmare on elm street...oh well...I guess I'm not good enough to get more reviews...glare at those who don't review me sighs so you all hate me? Is that it? Maybe I should stop updating!!!!! How would you like that!!!? Maybe I should end the story with Hiei and Botan dieing and Yusuke and Keiko not ending up together and Kurama cheating on me and Kuwabara falling for Juri and Yukina starting like Jin? Well Botan and Hiei would not end up together if that happened and Hiei would go to the underworld and Botan would go to Heaven....well how's that if I don't get every many reviews and everyone hating me.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything and especially YYH, which I want. But I do own the movies on DVD.  
  
Hiei and Botan walked down the street to Botan's house. "Hey, Hiei, do you think Yusuke and Keiko are gonna date soon?"  
  
"Date?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Umm, we were basically on a date," Botan said.  
  
"Have Yusuke and Keiko been on this 'DATE' thing before?" Hiei asked.  
  
"...Now that you mention it...yes," Botan said. "Wasn't Beijing fun?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted.  
  
"One question, why did you punch the waiter?" Botan asked.  
  
'Think fast...' Hiei thought. "....He was a demon onna."  
  
O.O "Really?!" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes, you have to be more observant," Hiei said.  
  
"I'll try," Botan smirked, knowing Hiei was lying. "So what do you wanna watch first?"  
  
"Well, what are they about?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It, well, there's a clown that eats little children..." Botan stopped talking for a second. "Anyways, it's good and rated PG in Canada," Botan said.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Hiei looked at Botan who was staring out into space. "Onna," Botan blinked and than looked at him with a fake smile. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Botan said. "Anyways, A Nightmare on Elm Street is about...."  
  
Botan's House  
  
They got to Botan's house and decided to watch two movies: It, and Nightmare on Elm Street. First Botan made some popcorn and grabbed a blanket.  
  
"You can't possibly be cold," Hiei said and rolled his eyes as Botan wrapped herself in the blanket and sat next to Him. The movie started and Hiei was worried about Botan because she didn't really like the movie all too much. At the beginning a little girl was murdered by a clown and Botan started shivering. Hiei wrapped his arms around her to warm her up She glanced at him with a confused look.  
  
"Hiei are YOU cold?" Botan asked. When Hiei shook his head Botan ignored it and wrapped him in the blanket as well as herself.  
  
"I'm not cold Onna," Hiei said and Botan shrugged.  
  
"Too bad, I am," Botan said and cuddled closer to him. Every time some one died in the first half of the movie Botan shivered. The second half of the movie wasn't that bad.  
  
During the credits the power went out and Botan screamed. "It's okay Botan, don't worry...."  
  
"I'm sorry I screamed," Botan said.  
  
"It's okay," Hiei said. "Can you tell me now?"  
  
"Tell you what?" Botan asked.  
  
"Why you were shivering when someone died or why you were staring at no where in particular while walking back and plus you said you'd tell me later, I think three hours is later," Hiei noted.  
  
"Umm, well, you lived in Makia, right?" Botan asked.  
  
"For awhile, yes," Hiei said. "What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Did you ever hear about Penile Wisenerd?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes, He got out of Makia and went to Ningenkia. I heard he was killing at free will, that lucky shieiji," Hiei said.  
  
"Well, this movie isn't quite fake, it's quite real," Botan said. "Penile, is really Penny wise the clown. Doesn't he seem the least bit familiar?"  
  
"I thought about it, but I wasn't sure," Hiei said. "But that's no reason to get all jittery."  
  
"That little girl, the first one to die at the beginning of the movie, she was my great-great-great granddaughter," Botan said. "And I had to bring her to spirit world." (Everyone better know I'm making this all up...)  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Hiei said.  
  
"Why? You are never sorry, I doubt you're even sorry that Yukina has been worrying her heart out for you," Botan said.  
  
"Botan I care, more than you know. I care for as much as I care for my sister!" Hiei blurted and than looked away from Botan. 'Did I just say that?! Oh crap!!'  
  
"Is that true?" Botan said and tears streamed down her face. "Hiei...please answer me."  
  
"Yes,"' Hiei whispered. "Botan I love you."  
  
"Hiei..." Botan started.  
  
"Don't. I know you don't like me. I know that you can't wait for me to be gone, just like everyone else. But I can't stop loving you," Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei..." Botan tried to say.  
  
"Botan! Please. I already know!..." Hiei said.  
  
"You don't know!!! You don't know a thing about me! But I would like to spend that time for us to get to know each other. Because I love you too."  
  
Okay than they watched A Nightmare on Elm Street and Botan told him the story behind that. It also turned out that the people who killed the clown were ex-spirit detectives....strange....anyways the Chappie titles were really a song...if anyone cares. It's called What about me by Moving Pictures.....I personally think it's a great song but who knows you could think it sucks....oh well. If you didn't read the paragraph at the top than you should, because it goes for all my stories!!!! Since this one is over....hahahahaha!!! 


	12. hey i updated! yay

Hey everyone!! I'm updating again!! How many more chapters should I do? I think only a couple more but if you guys think of any good ideas let me know!! so ya, enjoy the chappie!

Rikku-Chan

Chapter….12...13...11? I don't know….

Hiei and Botan fell asleep in each others arms that night and both had a happy grin on there faces.

"So what do you think is gonna happen to Botan?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"I don't know," Kurama confessed. "But Hiei's watching her, so she should be safe."

"Ya, but what if they get in a fight?" Yusuke asked as him and Kurama walked to Yusuke's apartment.

"I don't think they will, I mean, they just hooked up," Kurama said.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. "How would you know that even if you were telling the truth?"

"I am telling the truth, why would I lie?" Kurama asked and smirked.

"You sly fox!" Yusuke shouted. "What'd you bugged there place or something?"

"More like planted there place," Kurama laughed quietly. "I used the Itrukista plant. It asks like a security camera and I can find out anything I need to for what' going on at Botan's house. Just incase some one shows up and Hiei needs back up and is not able to contact us with his Jagan, I have back up myself."

"So if they were….doing it…..would could watch it?" Yusuke asked with a wild grin on his face, while Kurama looked like he was going to throw up.

"Yes, if need be," Kurama said. "But I don't think that will be happing anytime in the future….for anyone," Kurama narrowed his eyes at Yusuke.

Yusuke put his hands up in defense, "Sorry, just trying to get info here."

"The wrong sort of information, might I add," Kurama said.

Just as Yusuke and Kurama were entering the park on the west of Yusuke's place, a demon in a trench coat walked up to them. "I hear you two know where Botan and Hiei are."

"Who, may I ask, would like to know?" Kurama asked.

"I do," The demon lifted its head and was shown to be one of the demon kings, Muroko. (A/N: does any one if Muroko is a girl or a boy?) "And I want to know now."

"Well, to bad because-" Yusuke started.

"We don't know right this minute," Kurama said. "But why would you want to know where they are? Can't you just look for Hiei's demon energy and trace it?"

"Don't you think I've tried?!!" Muroko asked. "He has sort of disabled anyone from tracing him and Botan's never been easy to trace. So tell me before I kill both of you right here."

"Just try i-" Yusuke started again.

"Ignore him," Kurama said to Muroko. "I know where they are. Come with me and I'll take you there…..under one condition."

"And that is?" Muroko asked.

"Not to kill them," Kurama said.

"You have my word," Muroko said and the two left Yusuke there. He knew what he had to do and so, Yusuke ran to go get Kuwabara and Koenma, who was staying with Kuwabara until his father calmed down about letting Hiei watch Botan.

A/N: so how did you guys like it??!!! Review please!!!! I'm in need of reviews and please answer my question about Muroko…..I that it was a boy but than in stories it's a girl and so I'm lost…..!!!!!!!!


	13. mukuro and botan face off!

Okay so I got grounded again -.- sorry… so sorry. Anyways I am finally updating again! - I love you guys so much for reviewing me on all my chapters, but I can tell you now that I can't remember what I was going to do for this chapter, it's sadly been to long for me to remember and I have a really short term memory, so once again I'm sorry for this chapter taking so long.

Chapter 14 (I think)

Yusuke ran to Kuwabara's house and burst through the door and ran to his friends room, which he accidentally plowed through. "URAMESHI! You're gonna have to rebuild that door! My sister's gonna be pissed off now!." Kuwabara and Koenma where, as it looked like, playing war and Koenma was losing, surprisingly.

"That's not a problem right now-" Yusuke shouted but Kuwabara interrupted him.

"Yes it is, last time you did that Shizuru took out the cost in my weekly allowance, I don't want that to happen again, so you can explain it this time…" Kuwabara flipped over his card and it was a jack and Koenma had a nine, so Kuwabara took both cards.

"FINE!" Yusuke yelled.

"What's the matter Yusuke?" Koenma asked setting down his cards, ignoring Kuwabara's look of annoyance for having his game canceled right when he was winning.

"We have to hurry! Kurama's bringing Mukuro to Botan's place and we need back up immediately or someone's going to get hurt, and I know Hiei won't let anything ever hurt Botan! So MOVE!" Yusuke glared at the prince of spirit world who just stared at Yusuke like he was crazy. "GET OFF YOUR ASS KOENMA AND GET HELP!" Koenma stuttered off the ground and opened a portal right at that moment and went to spirit world to call the spirit world police. "THAT GOES FOR YOU TO!" Kuwabara lifted him self off the ground and the two of them ran down the steps and out the door and down the street, to which they split up to get Kido, Keitou(can't remember how to spell his name), and Yana, as well as anyone else from there past that would help them.

* * *

Botan was suddenly awake when a pounding on the door came. She realized Hiei was awake also as he turned his head to look at the door. "I'll be right back." Botan kissed Hiei and quickly ran to the door and slowly opened it. "Hello, Kurama, what brings you here? Who's your friend there?" Botan asked excited to see Kurama and tell him the good news…SHE FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND!(yep, can you believe that? Botan convinced Hiei to be her BF. Big shocker there. Not like much convincing was needed. I want the guy I like to like me too! You are lucky Botan! I'm jealous of you!) 

"Hello Botan," Kurama said. "This is Mukuro."

"Hello, aren't you one of the kings in Makia?" Botan asked and in an instant Hiei was next to Botan, glaring at the two figures at the door.

"Yes I am," Mukuro said. "I have some things to talk to you about, is there somewhere we could talk privately?"

"Not without me," Hiei grunted.

"There is no need to have you around Hiei, I have promised to hurt anyone while I'm here," Mukuro said.

"Still, Hiei is right," Botan said. "He is to guard me in what ever situation."

"Fine," Mukuro said.

"Alright you two may come in," Botan said stepping out of the way. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Kurama said and went to sit in the corner of the room so not to disturb anything that might happen between the three people.

"No, I feed before I came," Mukuro sat in the middle of the couch.

"Alright then," Botan sat with Hiei on the loveseat diagonal from the couch. "Now, if we could get to business. I would greatly like to know what this visit is about, if possible I would like to know now."

"I want those keys," Mukuro said. "Isn't it obvious? Every demon or bad human wants to get their hands on them."

"I'm sorry but I can not give them to you," Botan said standing. "If that's what you came for, you might as well leave."

"I would sit down girly," Mukuro said. (A/N: okay I know that I have no idea what Mukuro would say or what she's like, but just go with me here, they are all OOC…besides myself…) "Because if you don't, I'm not sure I won't hurt you."

"Why would you want the keys, might I ask?" Botan asked sitting back down, glaring at Mukuro.

"I want to become King of the three worlds of course, but I mostly want Hiei to be mine, and in that case I would have to get rid of you," Mukuro said simply.

"Which won't happen," Hiei said sternly.

"It will, and I will get those keys, even if I have to brake my word," Mukuro said and in a flash had Botan slammed against the wall with Mukuro's hand around Botan's throat. Botan could hardly breathe, throwing her hands trying to release her throat from Mukuro's grasp. The next thing she knew, Botan was on the floor and Mukuro was fighting Hiei.

"Hiei! Outside! Get to the cornfield!" Botan yelled holding her neck when the two figures disappeared from the room and Botan thought that Hiei followed her requests. "You! What where you thinking!" Botan yelled at Kurama, still sitting on the floor.

"Just wait, you will have a life of your own soon," Kurama said. "Plus, Hiei will never sever under her again, for he loves you more than life itself. If anything happened to you, Hiei could forgive himself."

"But I'm the only one who can work the keys, why would she want to kill me? And I'm happy about what you just said, but I'm mad at you," Botan said.

"So, you're the only one who can work them?" Mukuro came through the door with no sign of Hiei.

"Where is HE!" Botan got up yelling.

"You won't be seeing him," Mukuro said. "Until some ferry girl decides to go pick up his soul, which should be soon, might I add."

"I'll kill you!" Botan said, crying, and trying to punch Mukuro until Kurama stepped in.

"I know you didn't kill Hiei," Kurama said really pissed off. (Like he was in the house of 4-dementions… everyone remember that? I do!)

"Very wise, Kurama, I thought I disguised it pretty well, but I guess not," Mukuro said. "He's just knocked out in the field. Under my power now. I could kill him at any moment. Are you ready to give in, or shall I kill Hiei now?"

Right then and there a huge mob of people came running in, ready to fight. "We're here Botan!"

"I'll do what ever you want, just don't hurt any of them, especially Hiei," Botan said tears running down her face as she pulled the keys out of thin air.

"Nifty trick," Mukuro said. "Hiding them in a secret box, that with always follow you," Mukuro said. " Now, I want to change the past to have a better future. A future without YOU. A future where I rule, one with Hiei and I are deeply in love and nothing will happen, so that's where you're gonna be extinct."

"You bitch! How the heck do you plan to do that!" Rikku yelled from the mob.

"Ya, there's no way to change the past," Kuwabara said.

"What ever you want Mukuro," Botan lowered her head in shame as gasps where heard.

"That's right," Mukuro smirked.

Botan held up the keys and whispered a chant which no understood…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback_**

**_"Botan, you know the rules now?" Koenma asked._**

_**"Yes onii-sama," Botan said.**_

_**"The three major rules are…?" Koenma asked, testing her.**_

_**"Don't ever fall in love," Botan said.**_

_**"Two?"**_

**_"Don't use the keys under the influence of another."_**

_**"And Three?"**_

_**"Umm…Never…umm…"**_

_**"NEVER STOP TIME!" Koenma banged on his desk.**_

_**"I always forget that one!" Botan said.**_

**_"Well don't forget it again! That's the most important rule, and do you know what happens if you brake that rule?" Koenma asked. "Or do you know what happens to you if you brake the first two?"_**

_**"No Koenma-sama," Botan lowered her head.**_

_**"The first two rules you die, which isn't that bad I can give you another body, but the third rule is the worst…Botan if you brake this rule ……………………………"**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"I'm sorry everyone," Botan mumbled and suddenly a white light flashed across the room and when it disappeared everything seemed not to change but the fact that Botan was now on the ground huffing and puffing and Mukuro was a statue. Everyone else looked around the room in surprise.

"What happened?" Kido asked.

"I…stopped time…" Botan blurted. "Hurry…take care of Mukuro! She…will be…able to …move…soon."

"What's the mater Botan!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hurry!" Botan yelled. "Don't worry…about me."

"Botan?" Kaitou asked walking up to her.

"I had to, she was…to strong…and I know…she's braking the …barrier even now," Botan said closing her eyes.

"That's not good," Kuwabara said.

"Her spirit it leaving fast," Yana said.

"Botan! What did you do!" Rikku screamed and ran over to Botan. "What's wrong?"

"Mukuro…kill her now!" Botan said and opened her eyes to see Touya form a sword with his ice powers and cut off Mukuro's head. "Thank you…"

"Stay with us lass!" Chuu called.

"Aye clocks are a moving again," Jin noted. "Times playing again."

"Botan why?" It sounded like Koenma's voice to Botan but she wasn't sure as she fell to the ground unconscious, using her last energy to tell Hiei what happened through the mind.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_**"Botan if you brake that last rule, you will do more than die," Koenma said. "You be erased from existents. Do understand?"**_

_**"Yes, Koenma-sir," Botan nodded. **_

_**"Now don't brake any of them, please," Koenma begged.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Hiei lay on the ground now fully awakened. 'What happened?...Where's Botan! I don't sense her anywhere! What if something happ-'

Hiei, it's me Botan. Don't worry about me, I am going to be gone…forever and I am sorry if I am hurting you. But I rather you live a wonderful life with family and friends. With Yusuke and Kurama and them, everyone loves you in one way, you just have to believe them, I know they care for you, because they all told me. You just have to let them care for you and they will be stronger friends than what they already are……. I love you. I want you to know that. And even if I'm not there, I will always remember the way you held me that last night and how you cared for me, even if I am going to be non-existent now. I only did this because Mukuro said she was going to kill you. I think she was lying but I didn't want to take that chance, but I broke all three major rules for you and that was the most my heart could bear and I mean literally. I love you so much I couldn't bare you dieing for me. I want you to think of me, Hiei. Don't mourn over me, Hiei. Please, move on with your life. I know it might be hard to at first, but life is odd. Don't even think about waiting for a reincarnation of me, because it won't ever happen. I'm not going to be in Renkia, and as I said before I do no long exist. I love you so much Hiei and I hope you remember that as well. You have many friends in this world, don't throw them away like I did, but please tell people how you feel more often and maybe things will turn out better. So long Hiei, this is all the energy I have left now. Bye Koibuto!

Hiei sat there for a moment but couldn't move. His eyes and move open wide wanting not to believe what he just heard. It was Botan's voice and she lodged it in his head in a certain way that his brain, if wanted, he could listen to it over and over again. Which he did.

How exactly did she expect him to live without her? Why did she do that…for him? She said she loved him many times, but is love really that strong? He wouldn't know, because he hadn't felt it before, and now that he had found some TO love, they were gone! What the hell did he have to live for? Family and friends that care for me! It won't be the same without her!

Hiei stood up and slowly walked out of the cornfield. Instead of being his normally fast demon self, he was like a snail, moving at one mile per hour. He walked in through the sliding glass door in the back of the house and straight where Botan was laying. The girls were all crying and even some of the guys were sniffling, like Yusuke. Koenma was tearing up quite a bit for his sister who lay in his arms. Everyone looked at Hiei who walked straight to Botan and sat next to Koenma, who slowly lifted Botan off his lap and handed her to Hiei. Who hugged her to his chest, ignoring everyone else in the room. He loved her and they probably all guessed that by now.

She was cold and by the look at Botan's body she was fading from right under his fingertips. Hiei heard muffled voiced but didn't look up. He could barely see Botan's face, her pale skin soft and smooth like silk. Her hair as blue as the ocean. Her face would never shine the way when she was happy and smiling. Hiei could feel the wet streaks on her cheeks where she must have been crying because his tears immediately turned to tear gems which landed on the floor. Yukina probably knew by now that he was her brother but Hiei could only think of the way Botan would never shut up when he yelled at her. How much her face turned red when she was angry or embarrassed. Botan would never make him smirk at how clever she could be or at the entertainment she could bring. Or even the power she held, he had to admit she was very strong, but none of this would ever happen again, because she gave her life for him. Never again!

Hiei held on to Botan until she faded away and even after that he didn't move. He never wanted to move…what he wanted was Botan……………………………………………..

* * *

A/N: sorry i haven't updated in a long time but hey i updated now right? well anyways i had to add a bit a sailor moon in there...T.T i almost started crying while writing this...sad right? well anyways, i cryed while reading the books when this happened T.T i'm such a wuse...so how'd you guys like it...oh bye the way don't get mad, there's one more chapter and there's a HUGE surprise and you'll guys like it! I promise! no flames ppl okay? thanks but hey after this chapter...the one after this you're gonna have to tell me if you want a sequel...kay? well i go write chapter 15 bye!

Rikku-chan!


	14. going to be fine after all

Rikku- hello, friends! I just wanted to say thanks to all those who have reviewed me . and sadly I can't do my face thingy T.T….anyways, I have a short quiz for you…..Hehehe…

who is the new character I am adding?

what is happen in the 16 years that have pasted?

Have the group aged a lot?

What happened to Hiei? Has he died or lived?

Am I married to Kurama? .

I don't know the answers yet…Hehehehe…. Okay so maybe I do. BUT I'm not telling just yet!

Chapter 15

The day was grey and windy as the four boys made their way to there Friday night meeting. (#2)They usually get together more often than once a week but Keiko was pregnant so Yusuke had been helping her more often. Plus Kuwabara had to hire some new employee's for his company that has just opened another building in Osaka. (#5) Than again Kurama has been trying to get Koenma to let Rikku and himself get married for the past ten years and Koenma finally let up and said they could, so he's been helping plan that, which they are both excited for.(#4) Hiei hasn't made much of himself. He's been living in Botan's house, which Koenma pays for, and sits around. Everyone's worried about him but nothing works.(#3) But all in all they look like they're all eighteen years out instead of 32.

"Hey guys," Yusuke said. "Anything new with you?"

"Nothing that I haven't informed you already," Kurama said and Kuwabara agreed. Hiei sat silent and staring off to the corner of the restaurant where a bunch of girls sat chatting away, they looked about sixteen years old. One had brown hair and blue eyes, she was tan and in a height that was the shortest of the group. Another had blondish brown hair and greenish brown eyes, she was quite pale and was the in the middle for height. The last was hid behind the pillar so no one could see her clearly.

"How's Keiko doing?" Kurama asked.

"Wonderful," Yusuke smiled warmly remember how he had put his hand on Keiko's stomach and felt the baby kick. Keiko said he would just like his father.

"What are you going to name him?" Kuwabara asked.

"Riezen after my father figure," Yusuke grinned at how much he hated him at first.

"That's wonderful," Kurama said happily. "What about you Hiei?"

"Hn," Hiei grunted and finally looked at the others. He had a strange feeling about tonight.

"Back to your old ways are we, haven't heard that in a long time," Kuwabara said.

"Giving up Hiei?" Kurama asked. "You know she's not coming back."

"I know," Hiei looked sad. "I just miss her a lot." (OMG! He's opening up!...IN PUBLIC!)

"We all do buddy," Yusuke said. "But we know you got hit the worst. To few memories can hurt like a bitch. But we've got your back when you need us."

"Hmmm," Kuwabara thought as he looked where Hiei had been staring. Suddenly he jumped up.

"What's the matter Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"I thought I saw some one I knew," he said sitting down.

"Who?" Yusuke asked.

"Never mind," Kuwabara said.

"Okay," Yusuke said slowly.

The three girls that Hiei had been watching stood up and walked toward the front door that the guys sat next to. Hiei could finally see what she looked like. She had blonde hair with blue highlights that made her hair look blue and from what he could tell pinkish brown eyes. She had pale skin and was about a little taller the blonde haired girl. Everyone at Yusuke's table stared at her. She had the exact facial features of their dear friend. And then she walked out the door with her friends.

"That can't be her?" Yusuke said softly.

"You're right," Kurama said with that look in his eye saying he was thinking of a plan.

"I can't believe this. I mean she's supposed to be gone," Kuwabara said.

"When she laughed, as she walked by, it was just like Botan's" Yusuke marveled.

"Yes, I heard it as well," Kurama said. "Hiei what do you think?"

"I think," Hiei said. "We should go see Koenma. Right now."

Koenma's office

"So, how is she doing, Jorge?" Koenma asked as he watched that same blonde haired girl on a screen.

"Very well, sir," Jorge said. "She doesn't remember a thing since she hasn't run into any of the team."

"At least she got one of her wishes, to be human again," Koenma said. "But all I can do now is watch her from afar. She's grown up so fast."

"Yes, sir she has," Jorge said the doors banged opened and Koenma quickly shut off the screen.

"KOENMA!" Yusuke said as he stormed in. "We saw a girl today that looked just like Botan, but she's to be non-existent."

"You saw what?" Koenma asked.

"He's telling the truth," Kurama said.

"What's going on," Kuwabara said.

"Has she been reincarnated? 'Cause you know she wasn't supposed to." Yusuke said screaming in Koenma's face.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything," Koenma said nervously.

"Tell me now," Hiei said glaring at Koenma.

"Alright!" Koenma said. "She was…" All the guys smiled.

"Are we allowed to see her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, she doesn't remember any of you, especially Hiei," Koenma said. "Basically if you wanted to talk to her you'd have to become friends with her all over again."

"That bites," Yusuke said.

"Yes, but good news is she might regain her memory if she's around you long enough or she ……….becomes really good friends and cares for you guys," Koenma said calming down.

"Well let's not waist anymore time!" Yusuke said as he slammed his fist into Koenma's desk, making Koenma jump.

The Next Day

"Omigosh and he was soooooo cute!" Botan squealed.

"I liked the one with the jelled back hair," the shortest out of the three said.

"Ya, he was cute," the other girl said.

"I liked the one with the spiked black hair that had those red eyes, now he was cute," Botan said.

"It was a little eerie that they were all staring at you though," the short one said.

"Lee-Lee, they weren't staring at me," Botan said.

"They weren't?" the blondish-brown hair said.

"Golia, they were staring at us," Botan said, shaking her head.

"I don't know, I think they were staring at you," Golia said.

"I concur with that," Lee-Lee said nodding enthusiastically.

"Enough of this, lets go to the park on this beautiful day," Botan said.

Boys

The four boys and Keiko, Rikku, Yukina who is married to Kuwabara, were sitting in the park by the lake enjoying themselves.

"What should we do?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, but we must get her back some way," Kuwabara said.

"Right," Kurama said and they three boys looked to Hiei as he stared at the park entrence.

"But how?" Hiei asked.

"May I be any asstance?" Rikku crawled on the grass toward the boys, away from the girls, who where ten feet away.

"I don't think so sweet pea," Kurama said.

"Are you su…" Rikku trailed off staring at the entrance of the park.

"I think I just figured things out!" Rikku jumped up from the ground and ran off toward where she was staring and the guys looked at her oddly, behind her back.

"You have the craziest wife Kurama," Yusuke said.

"Not yet, but soon, and I can't wait," Kurama said smiling.

"Where is she going?" Kuwabara asked and then they noticed Rikku coming back toward them with three other girls.

"Hey, everyone!" Rikku said to the two groups on the grass.

"Hello," The groups answered.

"This is Botan," pointing to the blond. "And this is Lee-Lee," the smallest girl with straight brown hair. "And Golia," The middle height and the short blondish-brown hair the muti-colored eyeness. (her eyes look green sometimes and sometimes they look brown and sometimes they look blue…it's cool)

"It's nice to meet you girls," Kurama said and gave a look to Rikku saying she will explain later. As quickily as the look was there it was gone.

"What are the three of you girls doing tonight?" Keiko asked.

"Nothing that I know of," Botan said smiling cheerfully.

"Same," Golia said.

"I have dance around five, but from six thirty and on I have no plans," Lee-Lee said. (I'm sorry, but you always have dance, I had to add that)

"Would you girls like to come to the temple with us tonight?" Yukina asked.

"You mean Genkia's temple?" Botan asked. "I heard she used to be an awesome martial artist."

"She was the best," Yusuke said.

"We'd love to have you come," Hiei said and smiled at Botan hoping she's agree.

"We'll see you there," Botan smiled brightly back at him.

**T.T that's it for this story, I really like writing it, and you reviewers were THE BEST OF THE BEST OF THE BEST and I thank you all for your support in everything! Once again, if anyone wants me to write a sequel, please review and tell me so!**

Miss Kyoshi-thank you for your advice, but if no one else agrees I might as well not make a sequel, but if I get more people say that they'd like one, be sure that there's one coming.

shadow-inu14-hey now you are so nice about say how this was one of the best stories you've ever read. That statement is making me blush, hope you read this …and review!

BlueGreenGrey- thanks for giving me support on my story! And the translations really helped!

Darkness...-now that I know why there are so many dots after your name I hope I won't be added anytime soon for anything .(smiling…it's a very disturbing smile though)

Birdy06- Arigatou for the info on Mukuro and the reviews you sent! They were so nice. I hope you like the ending

QT102-hey buddy, thanks for reviewing so much, I swear(not literally) that out of all my reviews you did most of them . thanks!

Fff-don't know you what's so ever, but thanks and I hope you kept reading to see this

MystiKoorime- Thanks as well, you've been a great friend and your stories are great as well, I hope you get many reviews in the future

Chiqa-thanks for forgiving me for spazzing, that was very nice of you, I hope you liked my story to the very end

Chica-hope you're not the same person as the name above yours. I appreciate your review very much.

Botan-Hiei-Daughter-I wrote more! I can only hope that made you happy! . purrrrr…(Rikku's a kitty, aren't I cute!)

BlazingBotan- thank you for your review, and I did continue, making it longer and going through with the plot.

Kate326- I love h/b too, if you couldn't tell…thanks and trust that you read to the end to see that I left you a message with a cute kitty face that I like to put on here . meow!

Botan-Jaganshi- thanks so much for reviewing and hope you reached the end and enjoyed it!

Robin Autumn-I'm glad you reviewed, it made me happy to see that my reviewers were into my story and like the movie It'…that's one of my favs too.

Crystal Koneko- thank you so much for all the reviews you gave me and I anticipate(hopefully that's the right word) your joy in the end of the story.

Mitsu Flame-I'm not grounded and it's so finished but the sad thing is that I am going to be grounded soon so I won't get to update any of my other stories anytime soon. T.T

H/B always-thank you self, you were very generous with that review although you laughed at me…and yourself, please review again.

ME-I hate H/K's too, they are so vile! I look forward to seeing a review if you read to this point!

animefan4life-I hope your friends and yourself loved this fic as much I loved writing it.

Ninja-kun-oh hey, thanks for the info on Hiei, not being able to tele…I kinda forgot about that fact…I expect you read to end…right….even if I acted like a kuttabacchea (can't remember how to sp) if you get to read this please review! .(disturbing smile)

deadly alliance- thank you for the one flame I have ever gotten, I guess I deserve it someway or another, it was very rude but thank you…I guess…

thunderfox25-thanks for the reviews, I don't have e-mail really…my mommy does, but I haven't played in so long, what I put on the story is all I remember, but if you still want some of the simple things on the Ouija board, I'll be happy to send something on it, but really I think it's a fake good luck with your cusin in that game.

Moonlight Angel 2004- thanks for the short one word review

Megami Tenshi-thank you so much for being my second reviewer, it meant a lot to me! Hope you like it!

**ALL REVIEWERS**

**Thanks everyone and review to let me know what you all think of this story. Plus if you have any suggestions for my other storys that I could use ………PLEASE TELL ME. Thank you all .**


End file.
